Liebe?
by BlackyMel
Summary: Reid liebt Morgan, aber der hat ihn abgewiesen. Reid weiß nicht wie es weitergehen soll, während Morgan versucht wieder normal mit ihm umzugehen. Beide haben Angst vor der Zukunft. Was wird aus ihrer Freundschaft?
1. Schwierige Situationen

**Hallo.**  
**Dies ist die Fortsetzung, zu meiner Story 'Im Aufzug'. Allerdings kann man sie auch allein lesen.**

**Man muss nur so viel wissen: **  
**Reid und Morgan haben einmal miteinander geschlafen, alles kam überraschend und war sehr von der Situation beeinflusst.**  
**Nach dem 'Vorfall' hat Reid Morgan gestanden, dass er ihn liebt. Morgan hat ihm daraufhin zu verstehen gegeben, dass es für ihn ein Ausrutscher war.**  
**Morgan möchte wie vorher weitermachen, doch Reid ist total verletzt und hat alle Hoffnung, dass er mit Morgan zusammenkommen könnte, aufgegeben.**

**Zur Erklärung: Größtenteils wird die Story 'erzählt'. Es gibt aber auch Stellen, an denen es aus der Sicht von Beiden beschrieben wird… ihr werdet schon sehen.**

**So, das war's schon.^^ Jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Vergnügen:**

In der nächsten Zeit gingen die Beiden sich aus dem Weg. Reid zog sich immer mehr zurück und Morgan hielt sich sowieso von ihm fern.

Sie sitzen im Flugzeug und sind auf der Heimreise, während Hotch grübelt. Morgan und Reid sitzen weit von einander entfernt. Hotchner und den anderen war natürlich aufgefallen, dass die zwei Ausreden erfanden, um nicht direkt miteinander arbeiten zu müssen. Er überlegte wie er die Sache am besten angehen könnte, aber irgendwie weiß er auch, dass er wohl nicht viel tun konnte. Trotzdem setzt er sich jetzt zu Reid und lächelt ihn sanft an: "Was ist los, mit dir und Morgan?" Reid zuckt mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du denn mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass ihr die Nähe des anderen nicht ertragen könnt? Wir sind ein Team, solch eine angespannte Situation ist nicht gut." "Ich werde versuchen wieder mit ihm zu arbeiten… Die Frage ist nur… ob er das auch kann." Hotch sieht Reid, der den Blick wieder gesenkt hatte, besorgt an. Er seufzt leise, steht auf und nickt ihm zu.

Am nächsten Tag ruft Hotch Morgan zu sich. Hotch sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als Morgan hereinkommt: "Du wolltest mich sprechen?" "Ja, komm rein. Schließ bitte die Tür." Morgan nickt, tut es und geht dann zum Schreibtisch. "Setz dich doch." Erneut nickt Morgan ruhig und setzt sich. Hotch beugt sich ein wenig vor, um die Hände abzustützen, ruhig sieht er sein Gegenüber an: "Ich hab mich gestern noch kurz mit Reid unterhalten." Morgan zuckt bei dem Namen zusammen, aber nur innerlich, äußerlich zeigt er keine Regung. Nichts lässt erahnen wie weh es ihm tat, den Namen zu hören, wie sehr es ihn durcheinander bringt. Er sieht Hotch nur fordernd an. "Mir ist aufgefallen das ihr Beide in letzter Zeit nicht gut zusammenarbeiten könnt." Morgan atmet ganz ruhig, erwidert aber nichts. Hotchner seufzt gedanklich, das Gespräch war ja noch schlimmer als das mit Reid. "So kann das nicht weitergehen, Morgan. Wir sind ein Team." Morgan nickt zustimmend. "Ich erwarte dass ihr beide wieder miteinander klar kommt und eure Differenzen beseitigt." "Ich verstehe… Ich werde mich bemühen." Hotchner nickt ruhig, ist aber noch nicht ganz zufrieden: "Reid meinte dass du vielleicht etwas gegen eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihm haben könntest… Was meinte er damit?" "Ehrlich gesagt…" Morgan überlegt kurz, sagt dann aber fest: "Geht dich das nichts an. Es war etwas Privates und wir werden das aus der Welt schaffen. Es wird kein Problem für das Team sein." Hotchner überlegt kurz weiter zu fragen, aber sieht ein dass es wohl nichts bringen würde. Also nickt er: "Gut, das war's auch schon." Morgan steht auf: "Okay."

Morgan verlässt das Büro und geht direkt zu Reids Schreibtisch. Er stellt sich neben Reid und meint leise: "Ich muss mit dir sprechen… Unter vier Augen…" Reid sieht ihn ausdruckslos an und nickt. Einen kurzen Moment fragt sich Morgan seit wann Reids Augen so waren. Doch er konzentriert sich, kurz danach, wieder aufs Wesentliche: "Lass uns heute Abend was trinken gehen." "Ich kann heute Abend nicht, ich hab was Wichtiges vor." Reid sieht ihn ruhig an, doch Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Es ist wichtig. Ich muss mit dir reden." Da Reid ihn fragend ansieht, fügt Morgan hinzu: "Hotch hat mit mir geredet… Wir müssen es endgültig klären." "Meinetwegen, so um 19 Uhr würde bei mir passen." Damit beugt sich Reid wieder über seine Akten und liest weiter. Morgan sieht ihn an und würde ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen. "Gibt's noch was? Oder lässt du mich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten?" Reids harte Worten holen Morgan wieder zurück, er schüttelt den Kopf und geht zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz. Doch er kann sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Er erledigt das nötigsten und macht dann Schluss.

POV Spencer:

Als Derek aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden ist, bröckelt meine Fassade und bricht zusammen. Am liebsten möchte ich schreien und weinen. Aber ich muss stark bleiben. Ich versuche mich zu beruhigen, aber ich zittere. Ich brauche einen Moment Ruhe. Ich muss hier raus.  
Also steh ich auf und gehe zu den Toiletten. Die leichte Kühle tut mir gut. Ich atme tief ein, obwohl es nicht angenehm riecht. Die starken Düfte sind penetrant und schaffen es so die anderen Gerüche zu unterdrücken.  
Ich gehe zu den Waschbecken und spritze mir ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht, um eine kühleren Kopf zu bekommen, aber das Wasser erreicht meine Gefühle nicht. Sie vertreiben Derek nicht aus meinen Gedanken, und sie helfen mir nur bedingt, mich zu beruhigen. Ich seh mich im Spiegel, ich biete einen schrecklichen Anblick, wenn mich so jemand sieht…  
Ich flüchte in eine Kabine, um einen Moment meine Ruhe zu haben, und sicher vor anderen zu sein. Dort setz ich mich auf den Klodeckel und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. Ganz langsam beruhige ich mich, mein Zittern lässt nach, ich kann wieder klar denken. Ich fahre mir durch die Haare und versuche weiterhin meine Kontrolle wiederzubekommen.  
Ich darf nicht schwach werden. Ich muss stark sein. Ich ahne schon was Derek von mir will. Wahrscheinlich hat Hotch mit ihm fast dasselbe Gespräch geführt, wie mit mir, gestern Abend. Wir müssen wieder zusammenarbeiten, der Meinung bin ich eigentlich auch. Ich hoffe nur ich kann meine Gefühle kontrollieren. Ich schäm mich immer noch, dass ich die Hoffnung gehabt hab, aus uns könnte mehr werden. Ich weiß doch, dass Derek ständig eine andere hat… Wie konnte ich da nur denken? Ich war so dumm… Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, das klappt schon.

Nach einer Minute hat sich Reid wieder soweit beruhigt, das er sich wieder an die Arbeit macht. Es tut ihm gut, sich auf was anderes zu konzentrieren.

Als Morgan das Gebäude verlässt beschließt er trainieren zu gehen. Er ruft seinen besten Freund an, aber der war auf der Arbeit und wollte sich dafür am nächsten Tag vormittags mit ihm treffen. Morgan seufzt. Also geht er allein ins Fitnessstudio.

POV Derek:

Da sitz ich nun auf dem Fahrrad und drehte in die Pedale, doch ich komm nicht vom Fleck weg. So ungefähr läuft es auch mit meinen Gedanken. Irgendwie tut mir Reid Leid. Er ist ein sehr guter Kollege, ein Freund. Das letzte was ich wollte, und will, ist ihn zu verletzen.  
Wenn ich nur wüsste was da über mich gekommen ist. Wieso fing ich nur an ihn zu küssen?! Und dann auch noch weiterzugehen… Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?! Hab ich überhaupt gedacht? Ich glaub nicht… Ich bin einfach meinem Gefühl gefolgt. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig… Und jetzt, jetzt fühlt sich das alles Falsch an. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen.  
Ich hab keine Ahnung ob Reid und ich je wieder normal miteinander umgehen können. Er liebt mich, das ist offensichtlich… Aber ich ihn nicht, schon allein weil er ein Mann ist. Ich liebe Frauen, ich kann ihn nicht lieben… Ich hoffe er versteht das. Ich schätze ihn so sehr. Das ich ihm wehgetan hab, das ist wirklich schlimm für mich.  
Ich muss auf ihn eingehen. Ich bin Schuld, nicht er. Ich muss alles tun, dass sich unser Verhältnis wieder normalisiert.

Als Morgan am Abend in die Bar kommt, sitzt Reid schon an einem Tisch, der etwas abseits vom Trubel war, vor sich ein Bier stehen. Morgan schüttelt den Kopf. Es ist nie gut, wenn Reid trinkt, dann ist er nicht mehr er selbst… Naja, so lange es das Erste und Letzte bleibt. Morgan holt tief Luft und setzt sich zu Reid: "Hallo. Wartest du schon lange?" "Hallo. Nein, gar nicht." Morgan nickt. Einen Moment herrscht Stille, zwischen den Beiden. Keiner traut sich zu beginnen.

POV Spencer:

Ich fürchte mich vor seinen Worten. Befürchte dass ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich schon länger hier. Ich wollte mich auf die Situation einstellen. Ich hab bereits mein zweites Bier, was nicht gut ist. Ich vertrag einfach nicht so viel.  
Aber ich musste mich irgendwie beruhigen. Ich weiß, er wird mir gleich wehtun.

POV Derek:

Wie er so dasitzt. Am liebsten würde ich ihn in den Arm nehmen und sagen dass alles gut wird. Doch ich weiß dass ihm das alles zusetzt. Und ich bin daran schuld. Aber da müssen wir jetzt beide durch. Wir arbeiten zusammen, wir müssen das klären.  
Ich hoffe nur wir können wieder normal mit einander umgehen.

Reid sieht auf, Morgan fordernd ins Gesicht. Der nickt: "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Was damals passiert ist. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte dir nur helfen…" Reid nickt. "Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt und werde es auch nie sein." Reid zuckt innerlich zusammen, es tat so weh, aber es war die Realität. "Hotch hat Recht. Wir müssen wieder unbefangen miteinander arbeiten…" Er sieht Reid fragend an: "Meinst du, du kannst das?" Reid schließt die Augen, leise meinte er: "Ja. Ich hab meine Gefühle im Griff." Morgan nickt und lächelt.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, über alles Mögliche, bis sie sich dann verabschiedeten.

Von da an konnten die Beiden wieder 'normal' miteinander umgehen. So sah es zumindest aus. Doch beide kamen mit der Situation nicht wirklich zurecht. Reid musste immer wieder an ihren One-'Night'-Stand denken und Morgan tat alles um ihn zu vergessen. Er ging sogar noch mehr mit Frauen aus und ließ auch immer wieder Kommentare darüber los. Während Reid beschloss sein Glück nicht von Morgan abhängig zu machen… Aber das funktionierte nicht wirklich. Er schlief zwar ein paar Mal mit anderen Männern, aber sein Herz war immer bei Morgan.

POV Spencer:

Wieder hat ein fast fremder Mann die Nacht in meinem Bett verbracht. Er konnte meinen Körper gut befriedigen. Aber ich genieße es einfach nicht. Es berührt nichts in mir.  
Verdammt! Warum muss ich mich auch verlieben? Warum geht dieses Gefühl nicht endlich wieder weg?! Es tut nur weh.  
Es ist so anstrengend, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Derek nicht immer so sehnsüchtig anzuschmachten. Mit der Zeit funktioniert es ganz gut. Aber es tut trotzdem weh.

POV Derek:

Wir kommen doch ganz gut zurecht. Reid hat mir sogar erzählt dass er mit anderen Männern schläft. Das ist doch gut für ihn… Warum hinterlässt es dann bei mir einen 'bitteren Nachgeschmack'? Warum möchte ich nicht, dass fremde Männer bei ihm sind?  
Ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Er ist jünger als ich und ich will ihn nur vor Unheil beschützen. Obwohl er nun wirklich alt genug ist…  
Das wird schon wieder. Wir gehen wieder normal miteinander um, was das wichtigste ist.


	2. Belastende Arbeit

**Ganz herzlichen Dank, für die lieben Reviews. Hab mich wahnsinnig gefreut. Hoffe euch gefällt auch das neue Kapitel.**

Ein neuer Fall, eine neue Stadt. Die Täter nahmen keine Rücksicht, auf das Privatleben der Agenten. Ein Mann hatte bereits zwei Mädchen entführt, sie für eine Weile festgehalten und missbrauch. Beim ersten Mal waren es drei Wochen, bis man die Leiche fand, die gerade mal ein paar Stunden tot war. Keine Woche später verschwand ein weiteres Mädchen. Polizisten und Freiwillige suchten über zwei Wochen, nach dem Kind. Ein Spaziergänger fand es, fünfzehn Tage nach ihrer Entführung, das Kind war seit zwei Tage tot. Die zuständige Polizei hatte das Team gerufen, weil erneut ein Mädchen entführt wurde.

Die Ermittlungen waren schwierig und belastend für die Agenten. Der Pathologe informierte sie, dass der Täter die Mädchen sexuell missbraucht hatte. Es ging allen nahe. Und sie hatten an dem Tag lange gearbeitet, am späten Abend beschloss Hotch erst Schluss zu machen. Alle waren erschöpft und brauchten ein wenig Ruhe. Also fuhren sie ins Hotel.

Erschöpft steigen sie aus den Autos und liefen in das kleine Hotel. Hotch und Rossi bekamen Einzelzimmer und die Mädels teilen sich das zweite freie Doppelzimmer. Morgan ist gerade dabei das Doppelzimmer aufzuschließen. Zu ihrem Ärger findet in Chicago gerade eine große Tagung statt und in der Nähe des Tatortes gibt es keine freien Zimmer mehr.

_**POV Spencer**:_

_Ein Zimmer, genauer gesagt, ein Bett, mit Derek teilen… Ich hoffe er bekommt nicht mit, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht gut schlafe. Wenn ich nicht vorher einen heißen Sex hab, schlaf ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr ruhig._

_Ich muss mich einfach zusammenreißen. Ich will nicht, dass er mich für schwach hält. Ich schaff das, wir sind nur Kollegen._  
_Tief durchatmen, Spencer._

_**POV Derek**:_

_Ein Bett mit Reid zu teilen kann doch wirklich nicht so schlimm sein. Er hat mir mehrfach, glaubhaft, versichert, dass er nichts mehr für mich empfindet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so glauben kann. Jedenfalls bemerke ich nichts gegenteiliges von ihm. Und ich empfinde nichts weiter, als Freundschaft für ihn…_  
_Naja, ich fühle mich ein wenig für ihn verantwortlich. Aber das liegt nur daran, dass er jünger ist. Er wirkt auf alles so schutzbedürftig, da ist nichts Eigenartiges muss ihm einfach spüren lassen, dass ich immer für ihn da bin. Das alles in Ordnung ist._

Nacheinander hatten die Beiden sich fertig gemacht und lagen nun nebeneinander. Zum Glück gab es wenigstens zwei Zudecken und Kopfkissen. Morgan löscht das Licht und meint leise: "Gute Nacht, Reid. Schlaf gut." Reid sucht schon eine bequeme Lage, im Bett: "Wünsch ich dir auch."

Morgan war schnell eingeschlafen. Aber Reid findet keine Ruhe. Immer wieder dreht er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. Dann steht er leise auf und geht ins Bad. In seinem Waschbeutel waren Schlaftabletten. Mit einem großen Schluck Wasser, nimmt er die Tablette.

Kurz danach schlief auch er. Die Nacht verläuft ruhig. Doch am frühen Morgen wacht Morgan plötzlich auf. Er dreht sich hin und her und hört dann ein Stöhnen, verwirrt öffnet er die Augen. Reid, neben ihm, war schweißgebadet und unruhig, immer wieder flüstert er leise Worte. Morgan sieht ihn besorgt an, dann setzt er sich auf und rüttelt Reid an der Schulter: "Reid! Komm, wach auf! Reid!" Er beugt sich nun direkt über ihn und klopft ihm leicht auf die Wangen: "Komm schon. Du träumst. Wach auf!" Plötzlich öffnet Reid die Augen und sieht Morgan erschrocken an. Sein Atem ist heftig, er ist noch immer verwirrt und kommt erst langsam wirklich zu sich. Er atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, bis er seufzt und leise feststellt: "Ich hatte einen Alptraum." Morgan nickt: "Willst du mit mir darüber reden?"

**POV Spencer**:

_Verdammt! Ich fühl mich sicher bei ihm. Ich hab ihm immer vertraut. Normalerweise würde ich es ihm natürlich erzählen, aber ich will nicht dass falsche Hoffnungen in mir wieder hochkommen. Sein besorgter Blick, seine Sorge um mich, seinen Wunsch mir zu helfen… Er empfindet das für mich als Freund, nicht weil er mich liebt. Er will mir nur helfen…_  
_Aber ich kann das nicht zulassen, wir kämen uns dadurch wieder näher und das muss ich verhindern._

**POV Derek**:

_Er sieht so verletzlich aus, so verloren. Am liebsten würde ich ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Aber ich weiß, dass wir uns nicht zu nahe kommen dürfen. Er war so tapfer, in letzter Zeit, hat den Abstand zwischen uns so gut hingenommen._  
_Ich darf ihn nicht wieder durcheinander bringen, ich muss für ihn da sein, aber es gleichzeitig schaffen die nötige Distanz zu halten. Das ist wirklich nicht einfach. Es ist zum verzweifeln._

Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Es ist schongut. Ich hab nur von meiner Entführung geträumt. Das passiert ab und zu mal… Aber es ist nicht so schlimm." "Okay.", Morgan sieht ihn aufmerksam an: "Wenn du meinst… Aber wenn du drüber reden willst…" Reid lächelt, leicht gequält: "Ich weiß, du bist immer für mich da." Morgan nickt stumm: "Ich mein das wirklich, Reid. Egal was zwischen uns war und was du empfindest, ich will und werde dir immer helfen." Reid seufzt innerlich und nickt dann.

Sie arbeiteten verzweifelt, bis zur Erschöpfung, an dem Fall. Endlich schnappten sie dann den Täter, doch das entführte Mädchen war tot. Das ganze Team war geschockt und würde ein wenig Zeit brauchen, um das zu verdauen. Aber Reid erging es anders. Er war dabei, als man das Kind fand. Das 8-jährige Mädchen war vergewaltigt, missbraucht und geschlagen worden. Ihr Anblick war für alle sehr schlimm. Reid hatte seit dem Fund kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Hotch bemerkte, dass er seinem Team Ruhe geben musste, so ordnete er an, dass sie so schnell es ging nach Hause fliegen würden.

Reid tritt aus der Duschkabine und trocknet sich ab. Er föhnt seine Haare und zieht sich an, danach betritt er das Zimmer. Morgan sieht ihn ungeduldig an: "Jetzt mach schon, Reid. Wir wollen los. Die Anderen warten sicher schon." Reid nickt nur und beginnt seine restlichen Sachen in den Koffer zu packen. Morgan war schon fertig und sieht ihm dabei zu. Reid schließt den Koffer und fragt genervt: "Warum starrst du mich so an? Du kannst ja auch unten warten." Morgan schließt die Augen, bevor er erwiderte: "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus… Reid…" "Nein, lass mich." Morgan will ihn besänftigen, kommt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, doch Reid fährt unbeirrt fort: "Ich seh immer wieder das Gesicht vor mir, ihr blaues Auge. Die vielen Hämatome, das Blut, den nackten Körper…" Er seufzt: "Ich will einfach nur noch nach Hause und meine Ruhe."

**POV Spencer**:

_Ich kann nicht! Ich weiß, es würde mir gut tun, mit ihm zu reden. Aber ich kann einfach nicht._  
_Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich die Bilder wieder aus meinem Kopf bekomme. Das arme Mädchen… die armen Eltern… Wir haben es nicht geschafft… wir haben versagt… ich habe versagt._  
_Ich will nur noch allein sein._

**POV Derek:**

_Ich hoffe so, dass er über die Sache hinwegkommt. Wir haben schon viele heftige Fälle gehabt und haben alle irgendwie verkraftet… aber diesmal…_  
_Ich befürchte dass Reid daran zerbrechen könnte, er sieht so anders aus. Der Ausdruck in den Augen._  
_Wenn ich es mir recht überlege… immer war ich für ihn da. Ich hab ihm über die schwere Zeit, nach manchen Fällen, hinweggeholfen… Und jetzt? Jetzt lässt er mich nicht mehr an sich ran._  
_Und das nur wegen einem dummen Fehler, den ich begangen hab. Ich war so dumm. Ich hab alles zerstört. Ich hab sein Vertrauen missbraucht._  
_Ich muss unbedingt auf ihn achten, nicht dass…_

"Komm, lass uns jetzt gehen." Reid sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an. Morgan braucht einen Moment, um den Sinn, seiner Worte, zu verstehen. Dann nickt er: "Ja, machen wir, das wir von hier weg und nach Hause kommen. Erholung können wir alle gut gebrauchen." Ohne etwas zu erwidern, verlässt Reid das Zimmer.

Der Flug dauerte zum Glück nicht lange, eine viertel Stunde, vor der Landung, bittet Hotch: "Hört mir mal bitte alle zu." Sofort wenden sich ihm alle zu. "Ich werde veranlassen, dass wir für drei Tage, von morgen ab, freibekommen. Schreibt bitte heute noch eure letzten Berichte und gebt sie mir dann." Rossi nimmt die Entscheidung stumm hin. Morgan und JJ nicken zustimmend, während Prentiss und Reid kurz Einspruch erheben. Aber Hotch erklärt ihnen ruhig, dass es bei seiner Entscheidung bleibt. Prentiss sieht das schnell ein, doch Reid scheint nicht glücklich darüber. Also setzt Hotch sich zu ihm: "Die Ruhe wird dir gut tun. Wir sind alle über unsere Kräfte gegangen." "Aber das Beste ist doch immer 'weitermachen'." Hotch nickt ruhig: "Ja, normalerweise schon… Aber schau uns doch mal an. Wir sind alle total erschöpft, physisch und psychisch mitgenommen. Wir brauchen eine Auszeit. Der Fall war nicht einfach und ist allen nahe gegangen." Er sieht Reid besorgt an: "Wenn du reden willst…" Doch Reid schüttelt erneut den Kopf. Hotch nickt zögernd, meint aber aufbauend: "Es sind nur drei Tage… genieß sie."

Morgan bekam natürlich mit, dass die Beiden sich unterhielten, schließlich war der Jet nicht sehr groß. Er sorgte sich immer mehr um Reid, da dieser mit niemanden reden wollte.

Reid schrieb so schnell es nur irgendwie ging seine Berichte und dann verlässt als Erster das Büro. Er setzt sich in sein Auto und fährt direkt nach Hause. Dort stellt er sich in die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser, auf seiner Haut, tut ihm unglaublich gut. Im Nachhinein weiß er nicht mehr, wie lange er dort stand. Aber es hatte ihm gut getan. Jetzt, als er sich angezogen hatte, wollte er nur wieder die Wärme spüren. Er schüttelt den Kopf, versucht sich abzulenken. Er schaltet seinen Computer an und geht einige Internetseiten durch, auch seine private Post. Schnell merkt er aber, dass sein Körper erschöpft ist und sein Verstand nicht mehr gut funktionierte. Nur weil sein Bauch grummelte, isst er einen Joghurt, bevor er sich ins Bett legt. Er wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere, während er grübelt.

**POV Spencer**:

_Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich diesen Job noch machen kann. Ich schaff das nicht mehr._  
_Dieses Mädchen, so jung und unschuldig. Hätten wir doch irgendwas anders gemacht… alle hatten so viele Hoffnungen, in uns. Aber das Mädchen ist tot… wir konnten nicht für sie tun._  
_Wieso mach ich diesen Job überhaupt?! Ich leiste doch nicht viel. Was mach ich schon? Alles was ich beitrage, könnte Garcia auch mit ihren Computern raus finden. Ich bin nur etwas schneller._  
_Vielleicht bin ich für diesen Job einfach nicht gemacht. Ich weiß so viel, aber ich kann es nicht nützen._


	3. Eine schlaflose Nacht

**Hallo. Danke, für das liebe Review.**

Einige Stunden später sind nur noch Morgan und Hotch im Büro, gerade war auch JJ gegangen. Morgan holt tief Luft und geht langsam zu Hotch. Er klopft an die Tür und fragte, als Hotch ihn ansieht: "Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" Hotch nickt: "Schließ die Tür und komm, setz dich." Morgan schließt die Tür und lässt sich dann auf einem der Stühle, vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Hotch sieht ihn auffordernd an: "Was kann ich für dich tun?" "Nun… es geht nicht wirklich um mich.", erklärt Morgan ruhig. "Ich mach mir Sorgen, um Reid." Hotch nickt: "Ja, ich hab auch bemerkt, dass er diesmal ganz schön zu knabbern hat… Vielleicht braucht es einfach ein wenig Zeit, bis er es verkraftet hat." Einen Moment ist es still, doch dann schüttelt Morgan den Kopf. Er schließt noch einmal die Augen, bevor er erwidert: "Es ist nur so… normalerweise bin immer ich für ihn da. Er erzählt mir, was ihn belastet und am Ende gehen wir was trinken." Hotch wartet ruhig, bis Morgan weitererzählt: "Aber… er vertraut mir nicht mehr, und ich kann das verstehen." Hotch runzelt die Stirn, aber Morgan schüttelt den Kopf. "Ist egal… Er braucht jemanden, mit dem er reden kann. Jemanden, dem er vertraut." Hotch nickt verstehend: "Ich hab verstanden. Ich werde morgen mal zu ihm fahren, gönnen wir ihm heute die Ruhe." Morgan lächelt zufrieden: "Sehr schön." Die Beiden verabschieden sich und Morgan fährt nach Hause.

Es ist spät, fast schon Nacht, als er sich ins Bett legt. Nach einem kleinen Abendessen, das er sich an einem Imbiss mitgenommen hatte, hatte er noch geduscht, bevor er nur noch ins Bett wollte.

**POV Derek**:

_Ich hoffe, dass Hotch Reid helfen kann. Ich hab so ein komisches Gefühl… das lässt mich einfach nicht los. Es ist zum verzweifeln._  
_Irgendwas in mir drängt mich zu ihm zu fahren. Ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm alles zu geben, was er braucht._  
_Aber er würde mich nur wieder abweisen, oder es falsch verstehen…_

Morgan und Reid wälzten sich im Bett hin und her, keiner der Beiden konnte schlafen. Nach Mitternacht steht Morgan dann auf. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er nicht so leicht einschlafen würde. Er zieht sich an und fährt mit seinem Auto davon. Etwas außerhalb der Stadt gibt es eine kleine Bar, in der die Party manchmal bis in die frühen Morgenstunden ging. Die Stimmung dort war genau nach seinem Geschmack, nicht zuviel junge Teenies und Männer, die sich nur betrinken wollten.

Ruhig öffnet er die Tür und geht hinein, ein leichter Qualm, von Zigaretten, kam ihm entgegen und er hörte die typische Musik. Sofort nickt er zuversichtlich. Er stellt sich an die Bar und kommt mit ein paar Bekannten ins Gespräch. Nichts von belang, nichts über seinen Beruf, sie quatschen einfach eine Weile. Morgan genehmigt sich ein Bier und trinkt einen Whiskey.

Nach einer Weile ist er soweit. Er verabschiedet sich, von den Bekanntschaften, und geht hinüber zu ein paar Mädels. Das Spiel war schon alt. Sowohl die Männer als auch die Frauen, waren nur auf eines aus… sie wollten sich amüsieren. Für viele gehört Sex dazu, ohne Verpflichtungen.

Morgan spricht eine ca. 25-jährige an, nachdem er ein wenig mit den Mädels geplaudert hatte. "Hi, ich bin Morgan." Die Angesprochene lächelt: "Mein Name ist Michelle. Hallo." Er nickt schmunzelnd: "Ich will dir nichts vormachen. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und kann mir außer schlafen auch noch was viel Schöneres vorstellen…" Michelle schmunzelte ein wenig. Sie war zum ersten Mal dort, aber ihre Freundin, die sie mitgenommen hatte, hatte sie natürlich aufgeklärt. Sie war eigentlich nicht leicht zu haben, aber Morgan gefiel ihr und er stellte gleich alles klar. Michelle stupst ihre Freundin an und sieht sie fragend an. Die lächelt und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: "Morgan ist okay, mit ihm kannst du mitgehen. Er ist wirklich der Richtige, ich hab auch schon mit ihm. Lass nur dein Handy an." Michelle grinst und wendet sich wieder Morgan zu: "Zu dir." "Ich sehe richtig, dass das eine Feststellung, und keine Frage, war?" "Ja." Morgan nickt und reicht ihr die Hand. Schnell verabschieden sich die Beiden und Morgan fährt, mit ihr, zurück nach Hause.

Auch Reid schlief nicht. Er dreht sich immer wieder von einer Seite auf die Andere, bis er es aufgibt. Er steht auf und geht ins Badezimmer, an den Schrank, in dem er seine Medikamente aufbewahrt. Er greift nach den Schlaftabletten, doch dann hält er inne. Er schüttelt den Kopf und sucht sein Handy. Schnell hatte er die passende Nummer gefunden, im zweideutigen Sinne. Ein Bekannter von ihm war schon an seine späten Anrufe gewöhnt. James und er hatten sich in einer Schwulenbar kennen gelernt. Mit der Zeit verbrachten sie immer wieder ein paar schöne Stunden miteinander.

Reid atmet nach dem Gespräch tief durch und wird langsam ruhiger. Mit der Gewissheit, dass James kommen würde, beruhigt er sich. Er holt einen Rotwein und stellt die passenden Gläser auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Er sucht eine ruhige Musik aus, um sie beide in Stimmung zu bringen, bzw. ihn selbst zu entspannen. Ungeduldig sieht er auf seine Uhr und seufzt, James würde noch eine Weile brauchen. So geht er zum Kühlschrank und isst noch eine Kleinigkeit. Mit allen Kräften verdrängt er seine Gedanken, an Morgan und die toten Mädchen, weit nach hinten.

Kurz danach klingelt es, an seiner Wohnungstür. Er lächelt und öffnet. James steht grinsend vor ihm: "Na Kleiner?" "Hi James." James nimmt ihn erstmal sofort in den Arm: "Wieder Stress im Beruf gehabt?" Reid nickt stumm. James zieht ihn auf die Couch. "Oh sehr schön, ich hab richtig Lust auf Rotwein…" Während Reid stumm, fast teilnahmslos neben ihm sitzt, öffnet er die Flasche und gießt in beide Gläser ein. Dann sieht er Reid an: "So, und jetzt erzähl mal." Reid sieht ihn unschuldig an: "Du weißt dass ich nicht über meinen Beruf rede." "Ich mein nicht deinen Beruf, Spenc." James grinst ein wenig: "Ich meine Morgan." Reid schließt die Augen. "Ich hab gedacht, ihr könnt wieder miteinander umgehen." Reid schüttelt den Kopf. "Ach Honey, es ist nie gut, sich in Heteros zu verlieben." "Ich weiß, das hast du mir schon von Anfang an gesagt." James zieht Reid zu sich und nimmt ihn in den Arm. "Es ist schwer, ich weiß Kleiner, aber du musst versuchen über ihn hinwegzukommen." Reid genießt noch einen Moment die Nähe, dann setzt er sich zurück und meint: "Ich weiß, deswegen hab ich eine Entscheidung getroffen…"

**POV Spencer**:

_Es ist so schön, in James' Armen zu liegen. Er war so zärtlich, der Sex mit ihm ist immer ein Vergnügen. Er weiß genau wie ich es brauche und geht total auf mich ein. Bei ihm kann ich mich fallen lassen. Natürlich war es mit Morgan etwas anders, aber er ist eben der Mann, den ich liebe._  
_Aber diese Liebe ist einseitig und hat keine Zukunft, damit muss ich zurechtkommen. Ich darf mir nichts vormachen, muss mich der Realität stellen. Ich bin kein Teenager mehr._  
_Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber es ist so das Beste. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich will nicht zugrunde gehen._

**POV Derek**_:_

_Man, der Sex war der absolute Oberhammer! Michelle ist sowas von geil und gut gebaut, genau nach meinem Geschmack. Wir haben gar nicht lange geredet, sind gleich zur Sache gegangen. Wir haben es die ganze Nacht getrieben und nicht nur Blümchensekt._  
_Aber danach hat sie gemerkt dass mir ihre Nähe unangenehm war. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, mit ihr im Bett. Ich musste an Reid denken, an 'unser Mal'. Das ist doch echt ein Witz! Ja, leider ist das nicht das erste Mal, dass muss ich zugeben. _  
_Die Finger von den Frauen, auf meiner Haut, fühlen sich nicht richtig an. Sie sind so dünn und… irgendwie komisch. Ihre langen Fingernägel schmerzen, wo sie mich sonst nie gestört haben._  
_Ich meine… Ich versteh mich selbst nicht._

Morgan wacht erst gegen Mittag auf. Er hatte lange und fest geschlafen. Er bleibt noch ein wenig liegen und grübelt. Dann steht er auf und frühstückt. Währenddessen beschließt er wieder in den Club zu gehen. Trainieren würde nicht schaden und vielleicht konnte er mit einem Bekannten dort was unternehmen. Also zieht er sich an, packt seine Sporttasche.

Als er in den Fitnessclub kommt, begrüßt ihn die Frau an der Anmeldung fröhlich: "Hallo Derek, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen." Morgan geht zu ihr und setzt sein charmantes Lächeln auf: "Hallo Nicole. Ich freu mich auch, in letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht so oft Zeit." Nicole konnte ihm noch nie widerstehen. Doch bisher flirteten die Beiden nur immer wieder. "Ich geh dann mal, mich umziehen. Wir sehen uns sicher später noch." Nicole lächelt ihm noch einmal zu, während Morgan sich umdreht und zur Umkleidegarderobe geht.

Dort trifft er auf einen alten Bekannten, der täglich trainierte und Morgan hatte sich ab und zu mit ihm unterhalten. Genau das was er gesucht hat. "Hi Bob." Bob sieht auf und lächelt. "Hallo Derek. Schön, dann muss ich nicht allein trainieren, wenn du da bist." "Ja, so sehe ich es auch.", erwidert Morgan und beginnt sich umzuziehen.

Eine Stunde später waren Beide geschafft. Sie duschten und setzten sich dann ein wenig in die Sauna, um ihre Muskeln zu entspannen.

**POV Derek**:

_Manche Männer sind wirklich unglaublich. Ihre Muskeln sind so ausgeprägt… Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das Frauen gefallen soll. Reid z.B. sieht doch auch gut aus, er ist zwar ein wenig dünn, aber immer noch besser als ein Muskelprotz. _  
_Moment… Reid sieht gut aus? Sollte ich mich darüber wundern? _  
_Nein, es war ja nur ein Vergleich. Nur weil mir sein Körperbau ganz gut gefällt und ich seine Haare niedlich finde…_

Bob sieht ihn fragend an. Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Entschuldige, ich war grad in Gedanken." "Das hab ich gemerkt.", entgegnet Bob grinsend: "Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du eine Freundin hast." "Nein, dafür hab ich gar keine Zeit. Ich bin soviel beruflich unterwegs. Ich genieße die Abwechslung." Bob nickte verstehend: "Kann ich dir gut nachempfinden. Ich war einmal verheiratet und es war mein größter Fehler. Nein, da bleiben wir Männer doch lieber Singles." "Völlig richtig."


	4. Die Kündigung

**Vielen herzlichen Dank, für das liebe Review.**

Reid schlief lange und James mit ihm. Es ist fast Mittag, als James geht. Reid räumt noch ein wenig auf und setzt sich dann erneut an seinen Computer. Einige Zeit später klingelt es. Reid steht auf und wundert sich, eigentlich bekommt er selten Besuch und noch seltener ohne Anmeldung. Aber vielleicht ist es auch ein Fremder, der was verkaufen oder erbetteln will. Seufzend öffnet Reid die Tür. Einen Moment sieht er den Mann erschrocken an. Der lächelt und meint ruhig: "Hallo Reid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber ich dachte ich schau mal vorbei." Reid nickt: "Äh ja, natürlich… ist okay… Komm doch rein." Hotch tritt in die Wohnung und sieht sich kurz um. Reid dirigiert ihn zur Sitzecke: "Setz dich doch." Hotch nimmt auf einem der Sessel platz, während Reid sich auf die Couch setzt. "Ich komm gleich zur Sache.", meint Hotch direkt und nachdem Reid genickt hatte, erklärt er: "Ich sorge mich ein wenig um dich. Ich hoffe dass dir die Pause gut tut."

Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Bevor du weiterredest… In zwei Tagen hast du meine Kündigung auf deinem Schreibtisch." Hotch sieht ihn überrascht an: "Was?! Ich meine…" "Es hat nichts mit dir oder so zu tun. Ich fühl mich der Belastung… der psychischen Belastung, nicht mehr gewachsen. Ich hab das Gefühl dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann. Ich will nicht mehr soviel Leid sehen, gegen das ich nichts unternehmen kann." "Aber wir haben den Täter, ja… es sind drei Mädchen gestorben, aber wir haben ihn daran gehindert weiterzumachen." "Nein.", Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Die Mädchen sind nicht einfach so gestorben, sie wurden grausam ermordet und vorher unglaublich gequält." Er sieht Hotch ruhig an: "Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Ich war schon bei einer Psychologin, wir dachten ich würde es in den Griff bekommen, aber ich hab keine Kraft mehr." Hotch überlegt eine Weile, dann fragt er: "Hat dein Entschluss auch etwas mit Morgan zu tun?" Reid schließt die Augen, einen Moment denkt er daran zu verneinen, aber dann meint er leise: "Ja, schon. Aber er kann nichts dafür. Er trägt keine Schuld daran und weiß auch nichts, von meinem Entschluss."

Hotch sieht ihn verständnislos an: "Ich hab zwar geahnt, dass Morgan und du noch immer Probleme habt. Aber das es so schlimm ist, dass du kündigst." Erneut schüttelt Reid den Kopf: "Morgan trägt keine Schuld. Ich hab mich wirklich schon länger mit dem Gedanken gequält und das tote Mädchen… und die Schwierigkeiten mit Morgan… Sie haben das Fass eben zum überlaufen bekommen. Aber es ist ganz allein meine Entscheidung, ich hab es mir in letzter Zeit einfach zu schwer gemacht und bin nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen… Vielleicht ist auch deswegen die Sache mit Morgan passiert… Bitte, mach ihm keine Vorwürfe oder so." "Willst du nicht erstmal einige Wochen frei nehmen? Du könntest in Urlaub fahren, dich auch anderen Projekten widmen und dann…" "Hotch, ich hab ein Angebot bekommen, vor Monaten. Ich hab es damals sofort abgelehnt, man hat mir aber versichert, dass ich die Stelle später immer noch übernehmen könnte." Reid sieht Hotch an, versteht dass er mehr erklären muss: "Das Angebot kam vom FBI, ich werde in eine andere Abteilung wechseln, wo man mein Wissen mehr braucht." "Wir brauchen dein Wissen auch…" Reid lächelt bitter: "Hotch, ihr kommt gut allein zurecht. Bitte frag nicht weiter, mein Entschluss steht fest." Reid steht auf, um das Gespräch zu beenden. Hotch erhebt sich, meint aber ruhig: "Also gut, wenn ich in zwei Tagen, deine Kündigung auf dem Schreibtisch hab…, ansonsten vergessen wir das Gespräch." Er nickt Reid zu, der erwiderte.

**POV Spencer**:

_Ich hab es gewusst! Natürlich nehmen meine Kollegen meine Kündigung nicht einfach so hin. Ich hab ja auch gerne mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet. Ich würde auch nachfragen und versuchen denjenigen umzustimmen, wenn jemand kündigen würde. _  
_Aber bei meiner neuen Arbeit kann ich freier arbeiten. Ich kann auch mal Zuhause vorm Computer alles klären und ich muss nicht ständig umherfliegen, was mir doch manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven geht._  
_Es ist besser so. Und ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich bleibe hier wohnen._

Morgan und sein Bekannter entspannen noch ein wenig, bis Bob meint: "Was meinst du? Gehen wir noch einen Kaffee trinken?" "Ja gerne. Ich hab heute nichts vor. Ich will nur hier raus, mir wird's langsam zu warm." Beide nicken sich zu und verlassen dann die Sauna.

Als Morgan etwas später sein Handy anschaltet, hat er eine SMS von Hotch auf der Anzeige. Er liest sie und sagt dann zu Bob: "Du, ich kann nicht. Ich muss dringend wohin. Tut mir wirklich leid." Bob schüttelt den Kopf: "Naja, schade… Aber ist schon gut, vielleicht ein anderes Mal." Morgan nickt und packt eilig seine Sachen zusammen. Schnell läuft er zu seinem Auto und fährt los.

**POV Derek:**

_Das kann alles nicht wahr sein. Das kann er doch nicht machen._  
_Wenn er das wirklich macht… dann… Ich weiß auch nicht. Es darf einfach nicht sein._  
_Nicht nur ich brauche ihn, nein, das ganze Team._

So schnell Morgan kann fährt er zu seinem Ziel. Am Haus angekommen eilt er die Treppen hinauf und klingelt an der Tür. Kurz danach wird ihm geöffnet. "Du darfst nicht kündigen." Reid sieht ihn irritiert an. Dann bittet er Morgan rein und meint ruhig: "Ich kann nicht anders." Morgan schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf: "Reid bitte… Hotch hat mir ne SMS geschrieben… Sag mir warum du kündigen willst?" Reid verschränkt die Arme, vor der Brust, und erklärt ruhig: "Ich kann mit dem ganzen Leid nicht mehr um gehen. So viele Tote zu sehen und Täter, die so grausame Dinge tun… Ich ertrag das einfach nicht mehr." Er sieht erst jetzt wieder Morgan ins Gesicht: "Und ich hab ein besseres Angebot bekommen." Morgan holt tief Luft und schüttelt den Kopf: "Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun?" Reid schüttelt stumm den Kopf. Doch Morgan entgegnet: "Ich kann dir das irgendwie nicht glauben. Du warst so distanziert, in letzter Zeit. Du hast nicht mehr als nötig mit mir geredet und mich überhaupt nicht mehr an dich rangelassen." "Ja, ich war in dich verliebt. Aber die Gefühle für dich haben nichts mit meiner Entscheidung zu tun."

**POV Spencer**:

_Es ist nicht direkt eine Lüge. Ich liebe ihn noch immer, aber ich hab keine Hoffnung mehr, also ist die Liebe doch etwas abgekühlt. Aber ich kann ihm einfach nicht mehr nahe sein. Ihn tagtäglich zu sehen… das kann ich einfach nicht mehr._  
_Die Arbeit ist aber auch ein Grund. Ich freu mich auf die Veränderung. Endlich hab ich nur noch mit Fakten und Daten zu tun, nicht mehr mit dem Leid anderer Menschen. Sicher, ihnen zu helfen, ist ein tolles Gefühl… Aber das wiegt den Rest nicht auf._  
_Ich kann einfach so nicht mehr weitermachen._

**POV Derek**:

_Ja, ich hab natürlich mitbekommen, dass er im Job nicht mehr so gut zurechtkommt. Aber ich dachte nicht dass es so schlimm wäre. Mir geht es auch nahe, was mit manchen Opfern geschieht, aber ich konzentriere mich auf die Täter…_  
_Aber kann ich ihm das wirklich glauben. Das er nicht mehr wirklich was für mich empfindet… also zumindest mich nicht mehr liebt? Ich glaube nicht. Gefühle verschwinden nicht so einfach._  
_Ich fühl mich schuldig. Ich hätte nie mit ihm Sex haben dürfen. Wie konnte ich das nur zu lassen? Jetzt hab ich alles kaputtgemacht._

"Meine Entscheidung steht fest.", meint Reid fest. Morgan schließt verzweifelt die Augen. "Reid bitte." "Ich bin dir nicht böse, oder so. Du trägst keine Schuld, an meiner Kündigung und hast mich auch nicht aufgefordert, tiefere Gefühle für dich zu haben. Ich will es uns beiden auch nicht unnötig schwer machen, deswegen kam mir das Angebot sehr gelegen." Morgan geht im Zimmer auf und ab, bevor er sich wieder umdreht, zu Reid: "Die anderen im Team werden nicht glücklich sein, mit deiner Entscheidung." "Das befürchte ich auch.", meint Reid schmunzelnd: "Aber ich kann nicht anders und es wird nichts ändern."

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille fragt Morgan: "Und wo wirst du arbeiten?" "Nur ein paar Häuser, von der BAU, entfernt. Das FBI hat mir eine Stelle angeboten, in der es sich fast ausschließlich um Analyse handelt." Morgan nickt ruhig: "Ich verstehe, dass das Angebot verlockend ist. Es ist dein Spezialgebiet." Reid lächelt ein wenig, Morgan erwidert es sanft: "Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann werde ich dir nichts mehr reinreden." "Danke." Morgans Lächeln wird offener: "Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" "Ich denke schon. Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn wir ein wenig Abstand gewinnen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal beruflich, aber privat möchte ich das gerne vermeiden."

**POV Spencer**:

_Ich fühl mich so wohl, in seiner Nähe. Aber gleichzeitig will ich das er geht. Ich kann ihm nicht so nahe sein, wie ich es gerne wäre und das ist unerträglich für mich._  
_Es wird uns gut tun, wenn wir uns einige Zeit nicht sehen. Mal schauen, wie's dann weitergeht. Ich hoffe so, dass meine Liebe für ihn verschwindet… Aber das hoffe ich ja schon länger._

**POV Derek**:

_Ich werde ihn schrecklich vermissen, das weiß ich jetzt schon. Er ist ein guter Freund geworden, der Beste, im Team. Wen soll ich in Zukunft necken? Mit wem soll ich eng zusammenarbeiten? Ich weiß momentan gar nicht wie's weitergehen soll…_  
_Und was wird aus unserer Freundschaft? Haben wir uns endgültig verloren? Ich hatte so gehofft dass alles wieder wie vor diesem Zwischenfall wird…_  
_Aber ich darf nicht nur an mich denken. Reid hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und vielleicht ist es wirklich so das Beste… für uns beide._

Morgan stellt sich direkt vor Reid: "Dann wünsche ich dir alles Gute. Sei so lieb und meld dich ab und zu wenigstens mal bei mir, damit ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht." Reid nickt lächelnd. "Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da. Wenn du mich brauchst." Erneut nickt Reid. "Gut dann… wünsch ich dir alles Gute." "Ich dir auch. Mach's gut und pass auf dich auf." Morgan nickt. Er überlegt einen Moment, dann zieht er Reid in eine Umarmung. Die dieser vor Überraschung gar nicht so schnell erwidern kann, da lässt Morgan ihn los und verschwindet.


	5. es geht weiter

**Danke schön, für das Review. Bin schon dabei. :)**

Am nächsten Morgen findet sich das gesamte Team im Besprechungsraum ein. Reid nickt Hotch zu und beginnt: "Ich hab meine Kündigung Hotch gegeben. Ich werde das Team verlassen." JJ und Prentiss sehen sich verwirrt an, auch Garcia tut es ihnen gleich. Reid und Morgan haben nur den Kopf gesenkt. Prentiss fragt verwirrt: "Wieso?" Reid sieht sie traurig an: "Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Dieses viele Leid und wir können so wenig tun. Ich bin einfach nicht geschaffen für sowas. Ihr seid ganz anders. Ich arbeite am liebsten mit Daten, die haben keine Gefühle und lösen in mir auch nur sehr selten welche aus. Außerdem fühle ich mich in letzter Zeit so hilflos, ich möchte etwas tun, wo ich mehr helfen kann."

Die Frauen sehen ihn wieder an. "Ich werde das FBI nicht verlassen, ich werde nur die BAU verlassen." JJ geht auf ihn zu: "Können wir dir denn nicht helfen? Vielleicht brauchst du nur ein wenig Abstand. Wir alle sind manchmal wie ausgebrannt." Sofort nicken Prentiss und Garcia, aber Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein." Er lächelt sanft: "Es gibt nichts, was meine Entscheidung umkehren könnte." Er sieht in die Runde, außer zu Morgan: "Ihr seid wirklich ein tolles Team und die besten Kollegen, die man sich nur wünschen kann. Ihr ward immer für mich da… Dafür möchte ich euch danken." Ohne zu zögern nimmt JJ ihn in den Arm. Zuerst zuckt Reid, doch dann schlingt er seine Arme um sie.

**Spencer POV**:

_Es ist wirklich so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab, fast noch schlimmer. JJ und Garcia stehen mir sehr nahe und auch Prentiss ist mir schon ans Herz gewachsen. Es tut mir leid, sie zu verlassen und ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich sie sehr vermissen werde._  
_Aber meine Entscheidung steht fest, es ist das Beste für mich… und ich glaube dem Team wird es auch gut tun. Was habe ich denn schon tun können?_

**Derek POV**:

_Meine letzten Hoffnungen sind weg. Er hat gekündigt, er lässt sich von niemanden davon abhalten. Ich sehe wie sehr es die Mädels schmerzt. Meine Zuckerpuppe… JJ und selbst Prentiss… Ich kann nicht umhin mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich verfluche immer wieder meine eigene Schwäche… Ich hätte ihn niemals so verletzen dürfen… Ich bin Schuld. Es tut mir leid._  
_Ich werde mich um die Mädels kümmern, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Ich werde für sie da sein, wenn sie eine Schulter zum anlehnen brauchen… Denn du… du kannst meine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen…_

Langsam trennt sich Reid von JJ: "Ich bin nicht aus der Welt, nicht einmal aus der Stadt." Er versucht zu lächeln, was ihm nicht wirklich gelingt. "Wir können uns ab und zu mal sehen, wenn ihr Zeit habt. Dann trinken wir mal was zusammen… Aber ich brauche auch ein wenig Abstand." Unfähig mehr zu sagen, nimmt Prentiss ihn nun in den Arm. Nach ihr auch Garcia. Doch dann verschwindet Reid so schnell er kann, seine Sachen waren schnell eingepackt und er will nur noch das Büro verlassen. Er fährt mit dem Aufzug in die Tiefgarage, wo sein kleiner Wagen steht. Er packt den Karton, mit seinen persönlichen Dingen, in den Kofferraum und setzt sich dann ans Steuer. Doch auf einmal fällt die Fassade, er beginnt zu weinen.

**Spencer POV**:

_Es ist endgültig vorbei. Ich hab's getan. Ich habe gekündigt und das Team für immer verlassen. Eine kleine Stimme in mir sagt mir immer wieder dass es nicht die richtige Entscheidung ist, aber was hätte ich anderes tun sollen?_  
_Ich zittere so, ich hab mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle… schon viel zu lange nicht mehr. Es war das Beste was ich tun konnte, unter diesen Umständen… Genau, so muss ich es sehen. Es gibt gar keinen anderen Weg._  
_Ich fahr jetzt nach Hause und leg mich hin. Ich bin müde, mein Körper ist müde…_

Wenig später kommt Morgan ins Büro von Garcia: "Du wolltest mich sprechen, meine Schöne?" "Ja, allerdings." Sie dreht sich zu ihm: "Also was ist mit dir und Reid?!" Er sieht sie fragend an: "Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest." "Ach komm schon. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Ich hab doch gesehen wie du gerade reagiert hast. Du wusstest es schon vorher und Reid hat dich kein einziges Mal angeguckt. Wir alle haben ihn umarmt und verabschiedet, du hast kein einziges Wort gesagt, keine Regung von dir gegeben." Noch immer schweigt Morgan. "Jetzt sag schon. Mit mir kannst du doch reden. Was habt ihr beide verbrochen?" Morgan grinst bitter: "Wir haben einen schlimmen Fehler begangen… Vielmehr 'ich' habe einen Fehler begannen. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht und bin meinem Gefühl gefolgt und das… hätte ich nicht tun sollen." Garcia sieht ihn verwirrt an. Morgan senkt den Kopf: "Wir hatten Sex." "Ihr hattet was?!" Morgan legt ihr einen Finger auf ihre roten Lippen. "Ich hab ihn… naja du weißt schon…" Garcias Gesicht ist noch immer erstarrt: "So richtig… Ich meine… du bist… in ihn eingedrungen… von hinten." Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Oh meine Süße. Ja, wir hatten 'richtig' Sex."

Garcia nickt: "Aha… und was ist danach passiert?" "Es war alles aus der Situation heraus. Es war ein großer Fehler und ich hätte das nicht tun sollen." "Soweit waren wir schon, Honey.", sie sieht ihn anklagend an: "Erzähl weiter." "Naja… er hat… Er hat mir danach gestanden dass er mich liebt." Erneut braucht Garcia einen Moment um die Neuigkeit zu begreifen. Dann nickt sie und fragt sanft: "Und du?" Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich… Ich liebe ihn nicht… Sicher ich mag ihn sehr gern. Aber Liebe ist das nicht." "Und was ist Liebe?" Morgan seufzt laut: "Ich weiß es nicht, glaub ich. Ich war schon mehrfach verliebt, aber Liebe…" Garcia steht auf und stellt sich direkt vor ihm hin: "Siehst du, mein Lieber, und genau da liegt dein Problem." "Was willst du damit sagen?!" Sanft streicht sie ihm über die Wange: "Nichts… versuch nur deine Gefühle für Reid zu ergründen." Morgan schließt verzweifelt die Augen. "Und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst." Morgan nickt und geht.

**Derek POV**:

_Was soll das bedeuten? Wieso sagt sie mir sowas?! Was ist denn hier los?! Mein ganzes Leben ist aus den Fugen geraten. Ich wünschte, ich würde aufwachen und alles war nur ein Traum… aber es ist die Realität, ich weiß._  
_Was fühle ich für Reid? Das ist gar nicht so einfach zu beantworten. Ich mag ihn sehr. Wir sind Kollegen und mit der Zeit wurden wir auch Freunde. Ich hab ihm immer vertraut und er mir auch, denke ich. Ich hab versucht immer für ihn da zu sein._  
_Aber da sind auch so neue Gedanken die ich hab… Ich mag es wenn er lächelt, ich finde es süß, wenn er seine Haare hinter die Ohren streift… Aber ist das schon Liebe? Begehre ich ihn? Bin ich schwul?! _  
_Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich möchte es herausfinden, aber wie soll das gehen?! Reid ist weg und er hat um Abstand gebeten… Also muss ich erstmal alleine damit klar kommen, dann sehen wir weiter…_

Vier Wochen später

**Spencer POV**:

_Ein Monat ist rum, seit ich gekündigt habe. Ich hab noch eine Woche Urlaub gemacht, so richtig Urlaub. Ich war kurzfristig in Florida und hatte dort Zeit mir die Ruhe und den nötigen Abstand zu gönnen. Erst danach trat ich meine neue Stelle an._  
_Die neuen Kollegen sind sehr nett und mir sehr ähnlich. Sicher, ich vermisse mein altes Team, aber ich hab schnell Kontakt zu den Neuen gefunden. Wir verstehen uns gut und gehen auch mal was Essen oder so._  
_Mit JJ bin ich auch schon mal ein Bier trinken gewesen und Hotch hat angerufen und gefragt ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ich bin froh dass Morgan sich nicht gemeldet hat…_  
_Meine Gefühle für ihn sind nicht verschwunden, ich liebe ihn noch immer. Aber mit jedem Tag wird mir immer klarer dass es keine Zukunft für uns gibt. Er liebt mich nicht und damit kann ich leben. Es ist in Ordnung, es schmerzt nicht mehr so sehr._

**Derek POV**_:_

_Ich habe seit vier Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Es schmerzt. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Er fehlt mir so sehr._  
_Auch das Team vermisst ihn. Wir arbeiten weiter, einen neuen Kollegen haben wir nicht bekommen. Wie Reid schon meinte, Garcia kann Teile seiner Aufgaben übernehmen, so läuft das jetzt eben. Wir kommen zurecht, aber es ist nicht mehr dasselbe._  
_Ein paar Mal hab ich ihn schon gesehen. Er sieht gut aus, er hat sich erholt und wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. Aber ich halte mich von ihm fern, wie er es sich gewünscht hat. Ich werde ihn zu nichts drängen. Er muss entscheiden, wann er mich wieder in seine Nähe lassen will. Ich hoffe irgendwann können wir wieder normal miteinander umgehen, diese Hoffnung bleibt…_

"Morgan!", ertönt Prentiss' Stimme neben ihm. Erschrocken wendet er sich zu ihr, sieht sie fragend an. "Wo bist du nur, mit deinen Gedanken? Wir sind gleich da." Morgan nickt, versucht sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Hotch, der neben dem Fahrer sitzt, warnt noch einmal: "Denkt daran, unser Verdächtiger hat mehrere Waffen und wird sie auch einsetzen. Äußerste Vorsicht ist geboten." Morgan und Prentiss nicken. "Wir dürfen weder die Geisel gefährden, noch uns selbst. Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich überwältigen. Er weiß dass wir kommen, also werden wir gleich stürmen. Passt auf und verliert nicht den Überblick." "Ja klar. Das schaffen wir schon.", meint Morgan ruhig.

Der Wagen hält vor einem kleinen, abgelegenen Bungalow und die drei Agenten steigen sofort aus. Wie immer dirigiert Hotch sein Team, er geht voraus. Die Tür wird eingetreten und alle stürmen, das Haus. Jeder nimmt sich ein Zimmer vor. Morgan geht durch, bis zum Schlafzimmer. Dort sieht er das Opfer auf dem Bett liegen, gefesselt und leblos. Er dreht sich um, als er jemanden bemerkt.

Am nächsten Morgen kommt Reid gut gelaunt in sein Büro. Sein Chef kommt sofort auf ihn zu: "Agent Hotchner hat angerufen. Er wollte sie anrufen, hat sie aber nicht erreicht." Reid nickt: "Ich hatte mein Handy aus. Gibt's denn etwas Wichtiges?" Er lächelt fröhlich, aber als er sich das Gesicht seines Chefs genauer ansieht, erstarrt er: "Sagen sie schon!" "Agent Morgan wurde angeschossen." Einen Moment steht für Reid alles still, er zittert.

**Spencer POV**:

_Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Nicht Morgan! Es kann einfach nicht wahr sein! _  
_Richard wird mir gleich sagen dass es ihm gut geht, dass er lebt. Er muss einfach leben. Es war bestimmt nur ein Streifschuss…_  
_Aber wenn es nur das wäre, dann hätte Hotch bestimmt nicht versucht mich zu erreichen… Nein, das darf alles nicht sein!_  
_Ich muss raus finden was passiert ist. Noch einmal tief Luftholen und dann…_

"Wie geht's ihm?", Reids Stimme zittert, aber sein Chef versteht ihn. Er schüttelt stumm den Kopf.


	6. Sorgen um Morgan

Hallo.  
Danke, für die lieben Reviews. Hab mich so gefreut. Ich hoffe, keiner ist "aus Neugier gestorben" und ihr habt alle viel Vergnügen bei der Fortsetzung.  
Jetzt geht's weiter:

**Spencer POV:**

_Derek… Nein, er darf nicht tot sein. Ich brauche ihn. Ich komme damit zurecht, ihn nicht regelmäßig zu sehen, aber er darf mich nicht ganz allein lassen. Das ertrage ich einfach nicht. Ich liebe ihn… Ja, ich liebe ihn._  
_Aber ich muss realistisch bleiben… Wenn Derek wirklich tot ist… Nein_

"Richard, bitte sagen sie mir wie es Derek geht?!" Reid sieht seinen Chef flehend an. Der nickt vorsichtig: "Ich weiß nichts genaues. Ihr ehemaliger Chef, Hotchner hat mich nur kurz angerufen und informiert." Reid schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf, dann fragt er fordernd: "Wo ist Derek?" "In Los Angeles…" Reid nickt und entgegnet sofort: "Ich werde sofort hinfliegen." "Ja, natürlich. Gehen sie nur." Ohne weitere Worte eilt Reid davon.

Er ruft sofort bei einer Fluglinie an und bucht ein Ticket, für den nächsten Flug nach LA. Danach setzt er sich in sein Auto und fährt nach Hause. Er hat noch Zeit, bis er am Flughafen sein muss. Als er Zuhause ankommt, nimmt er sein Handy und sucht hektisch nach Hotchs Handynummer. Reid wählt nervös und kurz danach geht der ran. "Hotch? Hier ist Reid!" Hotch, meilenweit entfernt, nickt: "Hallo Reid." "Mein Chef hat mir erzählt dass Morgan… Sag mir wie's ihm geht!" "Wir wissen nichts genaues, Reid. Er ist im OP. Ein Schuss hat ihn am Hals erwischt und die andere Kugel drang seitlich ein. Die Schutzweste, die er trug, konnte ihn nicht schützen." Reid versucht das Gehörte zu realisieren, seine Stimme zittert, als er fragt: "Wie stehen die Chancen, dass er überlebt?" Hotch versucht ruhig zu bleiben, sonst würde Reid nur noch hektischer werden: "Die Ärzte wussten es selbst nicht genau. Sein Zustand war kritisch, er hatte einen Herzstillstand. Aber die Ärzte konnten ihn stabilisieren." Reid nickt: "Okay. Ich komm so schnell ich kann." Hotch schüttelt den Kopf: "Reid bitte…" "Überlass das mir."

Sie tauschen noch die Adresse des Krankenhauses aus und Reids Ankunftszeit. Dann legt Reid auf. Er stellt sich unter die Dusche, das heiße Wasser lenkte ihn ab. Aber immer wieder wandern seine Gedanken zu Morgan. Dann kann er es nicht länger zurückhalten, er beginnt zu weinen. Verzweifelt laufen ihm die Tränen über die Wange und seine Beine fangen an zu zittern. Er kann sich nicht mehr halten und sinkt an der Wand hinab. Das heiße Wasser trifft auf seinen Nacken, während Spencer sich klein macht. Mit den Armen umschlingt er seine Beine und lässt den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Seine Tränen fließen weiter, während er immer wieder aufschluchzt.

Eine viertel Stunde später ist Reid steif und sein Rücken rot. Die Dusche hat nicht geholfen. Er trocknet sich ab und spritzt sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

**Spencer POV:**

_Ich bin so eine Memme, ein Weichei, einfach schwach. Ich darf nicht verzweifeln. Ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. _  
_Noch steht nichts fest. Noch lebt er… wenn er nicht inzwischen gestorben ist… Nein, ich darf nicht wieder anfangen zu weinen. Noch einmal ein wenig kaltes Wasser, das tut gut._  
_Jetzt muss ich mich zusammen nehmen. Ich muss noch packen._

Reid föhnt sich die langen Haare und zieht sich an. Dann geht er ins Schlafzimmer und nimmt seinen Koffer. Er lächelt leicht. Sonst war der Koffer viel öfter in Gebrauch, jetzt hatte er ihn schon Wochen nicht mehr benutzt. Er hatte Routine im Packen. So kommen ausgesuchte Kleidungsstücken und Toilettensachen in den Koffer. Es dauert nicht lange, ist der Koffer fertig.

Spencer ruft noch bei James, seinem besten Freund, an. Bei James dauerte es etwas, bis er ranging. Gut gelaunt meint er: "Hallo Spence. Na, wollen wir heute Abend was unternehmen?" Reid holt tief Luft, bevor er leise erklärt: "Ich muss nach LA." James merkt sofort an seiner Stimme, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war: "Was ist passiert?" Reid zittert, schluckt, bevor er antwortet: "Derek… auf ihn wurde… er wurde angeschossen." Einen Moment ist es still, in der Leitung. Dann fragt James: "Wie geht's ihm?" "Konnte mir keiner sagen… Er hat zwei Kugeln abbekommen, beide sind an gefährlichen Körperstellen eingedrungen. Er wird noch operiert." James nickt, für sich. Überlegt einen Moment, bevor er meint: "Er wird es sicher schaffen. Was du mir von ihm erzählst hast… Ich denke, er ist ein starker Mann, physisch und psychisch. Er wird überleben…" Reid schweigt. "Ruf mich an. Wenn es was Neues gibt. Du weißt, ich hab immer ein Ohr für dich." "Ja… ich weiß. Danke."

Nachdem Gespräch packt Reid seine Sachen und fährt zum Flughafen. Er hat viel Zeit zum Grübeln, immer wieder überlegt er hin und her, auch als er im Flugzeug sitzt.

**POV Spencer:**

_Was haben wir falsch gemacht? Haben wir überhaupt was falsch gemacht? Wie hätten wir denn anderes reagieren sollen? Natürlich, es hätte gar nicht dazu kommen dürfen. Wir hätten nie miteinander Sex haben dürfen. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen…_  
_Aber das alles ändert jetzt auch nichts mehr. Wir haben versucht mit der Situation, so gut es eben ging, zurecht zu kommen. Was beim besten Willen nicht einfach war. _  
_Ich weiß nicht wie's weitergehen soll. Wenn Derek wieder gesund wird… Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Was soll nur aus uns werden? Ich kann nicht mit ihm befreundet sein. Ihn nicht näher kommen zu dürfen, ist für mich nicht zu ertragen._  
_Und wenn er… Nein, daran darf ich nicht denken! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen. Er kann mich nicht alleine lassen. Trotz dass wir nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten, ich weiß… hätte ich ihn gebraucht, wäre er da gewesen. Ich weiß es einfach! Wir sind gute Freunde… gewesen… Wir haben es uns selbst so schwierig gemacht._

Reid beschließt dass er sich beruhigen muss. Und ihm fällt momentan nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Er winkt der Flugbegleiterin, die kurz darauf zu ihm kommt: "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kandra. Kann ich was für sie tun?" Reid nickt, versucht höflich zu lächeln: "Ja, ich hätte bitte eine Whiskey, mit Eis." Kandra nickt, während sie ihn besorgt mustert: "Natürlich. Ich bring ihnen einen."

**POV Spencer:**

_Meine Gedanken sind so durcheinander. 'Ich' bin so durcheinander. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Ich denke nur noch an Derek. Daran dass er wirklich… sterben könnte. Und ich hab verdammte Angst davor._

Keine fünf Minuten später kehrt Kandra zurück. Sie hat eine Serviette und ein Glas, mit Whiskey und Eiswürfel, dabei. "Ein leichter. Sie haben noch nichts gegessen." "Danke schön." Reid lächelt wieder gezwungen und nimmt sofort einen großen Schluck. Dann nickt er. "Wenn sie noch was brauchen, dann können sie auch den Knopf über ihnen drücken.", sie lächelt ihn an, worauf Reid nur stumm nickt. Kandra merkt dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wird und geht.

**POV Spencer:**

_Wow, der ist stark. Da merkt man mal wieder, dass ich nichts gewöhnt bin. Er wärmt so angenehm mein Innerstes und ich werde ruhiger. Das ist genau das was ich brauche. Ich muss mich beruhigen. Es hilft niemanden, wenn ich aufgedreht bin._

Auf den ungewohnten Alkohol hin, wird Reid müde. Von all der Aufregung erschöpft, schläft er ruhig ein. Die Flugbegleiterin, die schon gemerkt hat, dass der junge Mann sehr aufgewühlt war, lächelt. Kandra holt eine Decke, die sie über ihn ausbreitet. Sie beschließt ihren 'Schützling' besonders im Auge zu behalten.

Währenddessen war Morgan in LA auf die Intensivstation verlegt worden. Prentiss und Rossi sind gegangen, um die restlichen Angelegenheiten des Teams zu klären. Während Hotch, JJ und Garcia noch immer im Krankenhaus sind. Auch für sie waren die letzten Stunden schlimm. Hotch sorgt sich, neben Morgan, auch um die beiden Frauen. Er brachte sie zweimal an die frische Luft, zwang sie statt Kaffee auch mal Wasser zu trinken und brachte ihnen Sandwiches.

Sie sitzen im Warteraum, als endlich der behandelnde Arzt zu ihnen kommt: "Mein Name ist Dr. Anderson. Sind sie Kollegen von Derek Morgan?" Hotch erhebt sich sofort: "Ja, sind wir." JJ und Garcia stehen neben ihm und wollen, wie er, nur eines wissen. Hotch holt kurz Luft, bevor er fragt: "Wie geht's ihm?" "Bitte, kommen sie mit in mein Büro. Dort können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen." Hotch folgt ihm sofort, die beiden Frauen laufen ihm hinterher. JJ beugt sich nahe zu Garcia und flüstert: "Das ist kein gutes Zeichen, oder?" Garcia will gar nicht drüber nachdenken, sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

Der Arzt geht in sein Büro und weist den anderen Stühle, vor dem Schreibtisch zu. Erst dann schließt er die Tür und setzt sich auf seinen Bürostuhl. Hotch und Garcia sitzen vor ihm, während JJ zwischen ihnen steht. Der Arzt lächelt ein wenig, bevor er beginnt: "Der Zustand von Mr. Morgan ist sehr ernst." JJ und Garcia zucken zusammen, sind aber Beide froh, dass er lebt. "Die Kugel, die in seinen Hals eingedrungen ist. Sie hat die Halsschlagader gestreift, weshalb er soviel Blut verloren hat. Hätten sie ihm nicht die Blutung abgedrückt, wäre er verblutet." Er nickt Hotch, der minutenlang seinen Finger fest an Morgans Hals gehabt hatte, anerkennend zu. Der schüttelt nur den Kopf, bittet den Arzt so darum weiter zu machen.

"Nun… die andere Kugel ist in der Lunge stecken geblieben. Sie hat zwar innere Blutungen ausgelöst, aber die konnten wir schnell stoppen. Sein Zustand war lebensgefährlich, sie wissen ja, dass er in der Notaufnahme reanimiert werden musste. Er ist noch immer sehr schwach, durch den hohen Blutverlust. Da wir ihm aber Blutkonserven zugeführt haben, stabilisiert sich sein Zustand stetig." Der Arzt sieht ruhig die Anderen an. Er wartet einen Moment, bis er erklärt: "Seine Werte sind noch immer nicht stabil, wir behalten ihn sehr genau im Auge…" Jetzt konnte Garcia nicht mehr, sie fordert eine Antwort: "Wird er überleben? Wird er wieder ganz gesund?" Der Arzt lächelt sanft, kennt natürlich die Besorgnis: "Ich gebe ungern Prognosen ab. Wir müssen mal schauen wie es ihm die nächsten 24 Stunden geht, dann können wir mehr sagen." Garcia schließt verzweifelt die Augen.


	7. Im Krankenhaus

**Hallo.**  
**Danke, an die lieben Kommentatoren.**

Einige Stunden später weckt die Flugbegleiterin Reid vorsichtig. Sie rüttelt ihn ein wenig an der Schulter, woraufhin Reid sich zu ihr umdreht: "Kommen sie, wachen sie auf. Sie sollten was essen." Reid wacht nur langsam auf und schüttelt missmutig den Kopf. Kandra lächelt: "Sehen sie mich an." Reid wundert sich noch, über die Stimme und erschrickt ein wenig, als er sich bewusst wird, wo er ist. Er sieht Kandra an: "Danke, dass sie sich so lieb um mich kümmern…" Wieder bekommt er ein bezauberndes Lächeln. "Aber ich habe keinen Hunger." "Kommen sie. Ich hab wirklich gute Sachen."

**POV Spencer:**

_Eigentlich bin ich froh, dass sich jemand ein wenig um mich kümmert. Ich brauch jemanden der mich ein wenig bemuttert, wenn's mir schlecht geht…_  
_Und sie hat Recht. Ich hab zwar keinen Hunger, aber wenn ich gar nichts esse, wird's mir bald schlecht gehen. Ich muss was essen. _  
_Ich brauch Energie, für Derek. Ich will nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen._

Reid lächelt Kandra zu: "Bitte… wenn dann ein Sandwich vielleicht, mit Schinken, Käse und Ei. Wenn sie sowas da haben." "Ja, kann ich ihnen bringen. Dauert nicht lange." Reid sieht ihr Kopf schüttelnd hinterher. Er isst das Sandwich, das Kandra ihm wenig später bringt, und trinkt einen Orangensaft.

Zwei Stunden danach kommt Reid im Flughafengebäude von LA an. Er sieht sich um und sucht nach einem Polizisten, der auf ihn wartet. Reid hat seinen Koffer in der Hand und schaut sich um. Da entdeckt er plötzlich JJ. Reid lächelt und geht zu ihr. Sie kommt auf ihn zu: "Hallo Reid." Sie nimmt ihn sofort in den Arm: "Hi JJ. Lieb, dass du mich abholst." Sie trennen sich und Reid sieht sie fragend an: "Wie geht's Morgan?" "Soweit ganz gut.", meint JJ ruhig, während sie mit ihm das Gebäude verlässt: "Er hat die OP relativ gut überstanden, aber viel Blut verloren. Er hat natürlich Blutkonserven bekommen… aber naja. Sein Zustand ist momentan stabil. Wir müssen aber noch einige Stunden warten, um wirklich auf der sicheren Seite zu sein." Reid nickt verstehend.

**POV Spencer:**

_Er lebt! Oh Gott sei Dank! Ich bin so froh und erleichtert! _  
_Jetzt bin ich hier, jetzt kann ich ihm helfen. Er hat gesagt, egal was vorgefallen ist, wir sind immer noch Freunde… Und jetzt braucht er mich und ich bin für ihn da._  
_Ich werde alles tun, damit er überlebt und wieder ganz gesund wird. An die Zukunft darf ich nicht denken. Jetzt zählt nur eines, dass Derek überlebt und sich erholt._

JJ und Reid waren am Wagen angekommen. Reid legt den Koffer hinten rein und dann steigen sie ein. JJ fährt zum Krankenhaus, wo sie eine halbe Stunde später ankommen.

JJ führt Reid, auf die Intensivstation, direkt zum Zimmer von Morgan. Davor hilft sie ihm, einen Kittel anzuziehen. Dann öffnet sie ihm die Tür und er tritt ein. Morgan liegt in einem weißbezogenen Bett, auf seinem entblößten Oberkörper sind Elektronen angebracht und weitere Instrumente behalten seine Werte im Auge. Reid zuckt zusammen, als er den Tubus sieht, durch den Morgan beatmet wird.

**POV Spencer:**

_Wie oft habe ich Menschen schon 'so' gesehen. Aber es ist mir nie wirklich nahe gegangen. _  
_Aber jetzt… jetzt liegt da der Mensch den ich liebe. Der Wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt. Es ist keine Fremder._  
_Sein Hals ist dick verbunden und seine Flanke dick verpackt… wenn ich mir vorstelle dass dort, in ihm, zwei Kugeln waren… _  
_Ich hab noch immer ein Gefühl in mir, als wäre alles ein Traum. Aber es ist real…_

Garcia sitzt auf einem Stuhl, neben dem Bett. Sie merkt Reid, der sich nicht mehr bewegt. Langsam steht sie auf und geht zu ihm. "Hi Reid.", sagt sie leise, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Reid wendet sich ihr zu, schüttelt den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben: "Hallo Garcia. Schön, dass du hier bist." Er sieht, an ihr vorbei, zu Morgan: "Gibt's was neues?" Garcia seufzt: "Nein. Seine Werte haben sich nicht verschlechtert… Aber er ist noch nicht über den Berg." Sie bemerkt das Reid das alles erst mal begreifen muss. "Ich werde mal mit JJ einen Kaffee trinken gehen." Reid sieht sie nun wieder an, sie meint, leicht lächelnd: "Setz dich ruhig zu ihm. Du kannst auch seine Hand nehmen und mit ihm reden. Vielleicht hilft es ihm zu kämpfen." Sie geht an ihm vorbei, legt ihm kurz stärkend einen Hand auf den Rücken, dann verlässt sie den Raum.

Reid zögert einen Moment, dann holt er tief Luft und geht zum Bett. Er lässt Morgan nicht aus den Augen, auch nicht als er sich langsam hinsetzt. Vorsichtig nimmt er Morgans Hand. Sie ist kalt. Er zuckt innerlich zusammen. "Du darfst nicht sterben. Hörst du. Ich, nein wir, brauchen dich. Du bist der beste Freund, den man nur haben kann. Du darfst nicht gehen. Du bist noch so jung und hast noch soviel vor dir…"

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich müsste schmunzeln, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre. Es ist so irreal… _  
_Er ist immer der Starke, er war immer für mich da… Und jetzt?! Jetzt liegt er hier und wäre, ohne die Hilfe der Ärzte, schon gestorben. _  
_Ich muss die Tränen verdrücken, ich darf jetzt nicht weinen. _  
_Ich seh kurz zu den Monitoren, ich hab genug Wissen um sagen zu können dass seine Werte wohl stabil sind. Das ist beruhigend._

Reid bleibt einige Zeit allein, bis eine Krankenschwester zu ihm kommt. Auch sie trägt einen Kittel und lächelt lieb: "Guten Tag. Ich bin Schwester Tracy. Ich werde ab und zu mal rein schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Reid nickt ihr zu: "Ich bin Spencer Reid. Wir haben, bis vor kurzem, zusammengearbeitet… Geht's ihm gut?" Tracy lächelt: "Seine Vitalwerte sind stabil. Wir müssen abwarten." Reid seufzt: "Ja, das hab ich schon öfter gehört." "Mehr können wir wirklich nicht tun." Sie stellt sich zu Reid: "Reden sie weiter mit ihm. Er muss jetzt kämpfen." Sie sieht noch einmal auf ihren Patienten und meint dann: "Ich komm später wieder. Wenn was ist… der rote Knopf und ich bin so schnell wie möglich hier." Reid nickt stumm und wartet, bis sie das Zimmer verlassen hat. Er nimmt wieder Morgans Hand in seine: "Hast du gehört? Du musst kämpfen. Wir helfen dir alle, wir sind für dich da. Die Ärzte und Schwestern tun alles Mögliche… Aber es liegt an dir."

Kurz danach kommen JJ und Garcia zurück. JJ legt Reid eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ruhig erklärt sie: "Der Mistkerl, der ihn angeschossen hat, hat seine Verbrechen gestanden, alles. Aber es hilft nichts. Ich könnte ihn…" Sie muss sich zusammen nehmen, sie seufzt laut: "Es ist so sinnlos!" Reid steht auf und nimmt sie in den Arm: "Ich weiß, JJ. Ich würde ihn am liebsten auch… aber es würde nichts ändern. Es würde Morgan nicht helfen." JJ nickt an seiner Schulter.

Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hat, drückt Reid sie auf den Stuhl. Garcia sieht zwischen den Beiden hin und her und meint dann zu Reid: "Komm, lass uns ein Stück gehen." Reid will ihr widersprechen. Aber JJ erklärt: "Geht ihr ruhig. Ich bleib bei ihm." Widerwillig nickt Reid und folgt Garcia aus dem Zimmer.

Sie gehen den langen Gang entlang und verlassen die Intensivstation, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Dann drängt Garcia Reid in eine Sitzecke und sieht ihn aufmerksam an. Ihm ist das unangenehm, er senkt den Kopf.

**Spencer POV:**

_Was will sie von mir? Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber bei Derek. Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen sollen. Vielleicht braucht er mich, vielleicht ist was mit ihm…_  
_Was will sie nur von mir? Was kann jetzt so wichtig sein? Sie macht mir Angst… Hat Derek ihr irgendwas erzählt? Etwas von dem ich nichts weiß._

Garcia holt noch einmal tief Luft, dann erklärt sie schnell: "Ich weiß von deinen Gefühlen, für Morgan." Reid braucht einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verstehen. "Ich hab ihn auf die angespannte Stimmung, zwischen euch beiden, angesprochen. Nach deiner offiziellen Kündigung, kamt ihr mir beide so komisch vor…" Sie sieht Reid an: "Ich weiß, du liebst ihn." Reid kann sie nicht ansehen, sein Blick ruht auf seinen Fingern, die er ineinander verkrallt hat. "Morgan hat mir gesagt dass er nicht weiß, was er für dich fühlt… Er glaubt zwar nicht dass er dich liebt…"

"Das hat er mir schon gesagt. Deswegen hab ich ja gekündigt. Er liebt mich nicht, aber ich kann nicht zu einer normalen Freundschaft zurück. Ich konnte seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen… Ich hab seine Haut geschmeckt, wir haben uns geküsst… Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Ich wünsch mir so sehr, dass…" Garcia fasst mit einer Hand unter sein Kinn und hebt es leicht an, so dass sie sich nun ins Gesicht sehen: "Morgan ist verwirrt. Du bedeutest ihm unglaublich viel. Er kann seine Gefühle für dich selbst nicht definieren…" Sie lächelt: "Du hast ihm sehr gefehlt. Mir schien es immer wieder so, als würden seine Blicke nach dir suchen. Bis er dann wieder realisiert hat, dass du nicht mehr da bist." Reid lächelt verlegen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er dich so liebt wie du ihn… Aber du bist ihm sehr, sehr wichtig."

**Spencer POV:**

_Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Natürlich freut es mich zu hören dass er mich vermisst hat und dass ich ihm sehr wichtig bin. _  
_Aber das Garcia von meinen Gefühlen weiß, von unserem 'Fehler'. Das ist so… ich weiß nicht. Sie ist Morgans 'Süße' und die Beiden mögen sich sehr. Er hat ihr vertraut, also kann ich es auch. _  
_Vielleicht kann ich wirklich offen mit ihr reden._

"Ich wünsche mir manchmal, dass wir dieses 'Ereignis' einfach rückgängig machen könnten." Reid schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf: "Aber ich liebe ihn schon länger… und so hatten wir wenigstens ein Mal. Aber ich vermisse unsere Freundschaft so sehr." Er sieht Garcia traurig an: "Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich liebe ihn so sehr… Er darf nicht sterben." Nun kann er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Garcia nimmt ihn sofort in den Arm, streicht ihm ruhig über den Rücken: "Er ist stark. Er wird es schaffen."


	8. Morgan wacht auf

**Schade, kein Review. Man kann nicht immer alles haben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kap:**

Stunden später sitzt Reid an Morgans Bett. Wieder hält er seine Hand. Er hat begonnen sanft über die Handoberfläche zu streicheln. JJ musste ins Hotel zurück und einiges klären, während Garcia gegenüber von Reid sitzt.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich bin so erleichtert, aber noch immer angespannt. Ich hab solche Angst, dass diese Monitore plötzlich Alarm schlagen könnten. Zum Glück sieht alles normal aus._  
_Seit zwei Stunden geht es Derek etwas besser. Aber er atmet noch nicht selbst ständig, das macht den Ärzten Sorgen._  
_Wir können nur abwarten. Ich bin zur Hilflosigkeit verdammt!_

Reid ist noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, als Morgans Fingern anfangen zu zucken. Zuerst denkt Reid es wären nur Muskelzuckungen, was schon ein paar mal passiert war. Aber dann drücken die Finger wirklich zu. Reid steht auf und sieht Morgan ins Gesicht. Morgans Lider zucken. Er fängt an zu zittern. Reid sieht zu Garcia und die drückt sofort den Notfallknopf. "Ganz ruhig, Morgan. Ich bin's, Reid. Garcia und ich sind bei dir."

**POV Spencer:**

_Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Er wacht wirklich auf. Ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Ich möchte weinen, vor Freude. Derek fängt an gegen den Tubus anzukämpfen. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass er ruhig bleibt._

**POV Derek:**

_Ich kann nicht atmen. Ich bekomm meine Augen nicht auf. Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? _  
_Das alles macht mir irgendwie Angst. Aber da ist eine bekannte Stimme… Es ist Reid. Spencer ist bei mir… Wie kommt das? Was, um Himmels Willen, ist hier passiert? Ich muss dagegen ankämpfen. Ich muss atmen. Ich ersticke. Ich will was sehen!_

Morgan fängt an zu zittern, immer wieder will er einatmen, was ihm unmöglich gelingen kann. Reid spricht leise weiter auf ihn ein: "Ganz ruhig, Morgan. Du kannst nicht alleine atmen. Du hast einen Schlauch in der Luftröhre, er atmet für dich." Morgan schüttelt den Kopf, versucht immer noch angestrengt die Augen offen zu halten. Garcia stellt sich auf die andere Seite, des Bettes und legt Morgan eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Hey, mein Prinz. Es ist alles gut. Streng dich nicht so an." Endlich schafft es Morgan die Augen aufzuhalten. Er sieht erst Reid und dann Garcia an. Beide lächeln ihn an.

Dann kommt ein Arzt ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Schwester Tracy. Sie schieben Garcia beiseite und Dr. Anderson stellt sich zu Morgan. Er sieht ihm ins Gesicht: "Guten Tag, Mr. Morgan. Mein Name ist Dr. Anderson. Ich hab mich um sie gekümmert." Der Arzt lächelt beruhigend und Morgan sieht ihn an. Er schüttelt immer wieder den Kopf und will nun mit einer Hand an den Tubus greifen. Sofort nimmt Reid sie in seine Hand. Dr. Anderson nickt Reid zu und wendet sich dann wieder zu Morgan: "Beruhigen sie sich. Sie können nicht atmen." Reid streicht Morgan sanft über die Wange: "Es ist alles gut." Morgan wendet sich zu ihm und sieht ihn Hilfe suchend an. "Ich bin hier.", Reid lächelt, um Morgan zu beruhigen. "Es wird alles wieder gut. Bleib ganz ruhig."

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hoffe er merkt meine Anspannung nicht. Ich zittere und meine Hände ebenfalls. Ich verstehe Morgan, ich wäre auch panisch._

**POV Morgan:**

_Ich kann nicht atmen! Wie soll ich denn da ruhig bleiben?! Aber es geht nicht anders. Es bringt und ändert alles nichts. Spencer ist da und Garcia auch. Ich fühle nicht wirklich Schmerzen. Also wird es mir schon gut gehen._  
_Also… ganz ruhig bleiben. Spencer ansehen und Garcia. Sie lächeln. Keine Ahnung warum, aber es beruhigt mich._

Dr. Anderson nickt. Sein Patient wird ruhiger. Er erklärt: "Sehr gut so. Bleiben sie ganz ruhig. Sie wurden angeschossen und von zwei Kugeln getroffen. Die Chirurgen mussten sie operieren. Leider wurden sie am Hals getroffen und konnten deshalb nicht selbstständig atmen. Ich werde ihnen jetzt den Tubus entfernen, dann sehen wir mal weiter."

**POV Morgan:**

_Na super… Ich wurde wirklich angeschossen. Dabei bin ich immer so vorsichtig. Ich hab doch eine Schussweste getragen… Eine Kugel war in meinem Hals… na super._  
_Er will mir den Tubus rausziehen. Ich hab schon gehört dass das alles andere als angenehm ist. Was ist wenn ich dann nicht allein atmen kann? Ich will nicht ersticken!_  
_Spencer?! Hilf mir._

**POV Spencer:**

_Er hat Angst. Nein, nicht mein Schatz. Es wird alles gut. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin bei dir und tolle Ärzte und Schwestern, die sich sehr gut um dich gekümmert haben, und es auch noch tun werden._

Reid lächelt. So beruhigt sich Morgan. Er hebt nur die Hand und drückt fest Reids. "Ist gut, ich bin bei dir." Dr. Anderson nickt: "Keine Sorge. Im ersten Moment wird ihnen das Atmen vielleicht etwas schwer fallen und sie müssen husten, aber das wird sich schnell bessern." Morgan nickt. Vorsichtig legt Dr. Anderson Morgans Kopf nach hinten, trennt den Beatmungsschlauch vom Tubus ab und zieht ihn dann langsam raus. Morgan fängt sofort an zu husten und zu röcheln. Reid drückt seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen, so dass die Luftröhre gestreckt bleibt, aber auch das hilft Morgan im ersten Moment nicht. Dr. Anderson nimmt einen kleinen Schlauch, mit zwei Öffnungen und befestigt den dann unter Morgans Nase. "Atmen sie ganz ruhig." Morgan hustet noch einmal kräftig, bis er sich dann beruhigt.

**POV Derek:**

_Endlich, ich hab schon gedacht, ich kann gar nicht mehr normal atmen. Das war ja Schwerstarbeit. Mir tut mein Hals weh, das Atmen schmerzt. Aber das ist wohl kein Wunder. Ich hoffe dass sich das bessern wird._  
_Ich bin so froh, dass Spencer da ist, Garcia natürlich auch aber… Er kann mich leichter beruhigen, er hat einen ganz besonderen Einfluss auf mich… Ich hab ihn schrecklich vermisst._

**POV Spencer:**

_Er atmet wieder. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er nicht mehr selbstständig atmen könnte. Die Kugel war ja gefährlich nahe an der Luftröhre… Ich bin so froh._  
_Ich liebe ihn. Seine Augen sind so unglaublich. Seine Nähe wieder zu spüren und wie er meine Nähe sucht…_

"Sehr gut, Mr. Morgan." Erst jetzt wenden sich beide wieder dem Arzt zu: "Das sieht alles schon sehr gut aus. Wir müssen jetzt einige Tests machen, dafür nehmen wir sie mit."

**POV Derek:**

_Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben. Hier, bei Spence und Garcia. Und ich würde lieber einschlafen, ich bin noch so müde. Und dann aufwachen und in sein Gesicht sehen. Ich lächle vor mich hin._  
_Muss mich aber der Realität stellen. Ich will wieder ganz gesund werden, also…_

Morgan nickt. Reid lächelt und streichelt über die Hand, die er immer noch hält: "Ich bleib hier und warte auf dich." Morgan lächelt. Garcia nickt: "Ich warte auch hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Hübscher. Das wird schon wieder." "Danke."


	9. aufatmen

**Sorry, hatte Probleme mit meinem Laptop. Jetzt geht's aber weiter. Muchas gracias, für das Review. :)**

Nachdem Morgan für die Untersuchungen weggebracht worden war, sind nur noch Reid und Garcia im Zimmer. Sie lächelt ihn an: "Siehst du? Er ist wieder aufgewacht und es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut." Reid nickt. Sie schmunzelt und geht zu ihm. Sie breitet ihre Arme aus. Er umarmt sie sofort. Garcia drückt ihn fest an sich: "Es wird alles wieder gut. Das schlimmste hast du überstanden, Süßer." "Ja, hoffen wir mal. Es scheint ihm ja soweit gut zu gehen." Reid und Garcia gehen danach einen Kaffee trinken. Endlich können sie sich die Ruhe gönnen. Sie essen nun auch weil sie wirklich Hunger haben. Man merkte ihnen die Erleichterung an.

Eine Stunde später kommt Morgan wieder in sein Zimmer. Tracy schiebt das Bett wieder an seinen alten Platz und schließt Morgan an die Überwachungsgeräte an, auch der Sauerstoffschlauch wird wieder unter seiner Nase befestigt. Morgan öffnet die Augen und sieht sich um: "Sind meine Freunde weg?" Tracy schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf: "Nein, sie haben sich eine Pause gegönnt. Eine Kollegin hat mir gesagt dass sie an der frischen Luft sind. Sie werden gleich wiederkommen." Morgan nickt, lächelnd dankbar.

**POV Derek:**

_Ich bin völlig geschafft. Ich hasse es, wenn man so an mir rummacht. Immer wieder Fragen und notwendige Antworten, immer wieder die Bitte dies und das zu tun. Ich will nur noch schlafen._  
_Aber es wäre schön Spencer und Garcia vorher noch mal zu sehen. Sie sind wirklich noch hier. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier sind? Ist ja klar, dass sie da auch mal eine Pause brauchen._

Reid und Garcia kommen ins Zimmer. Tracy lächelt zu ihnen: "Hallo. Wir sind jetzt erstmal fertig. Dr. Anderson wertet noch einiges aus. Er kommt dann zu ihnen und wird alles Nötige mit ihnen besprechen." Die Beiden nicken verstehend. Tracy geht zu ihnen und erklärt leise: "Es geht ihm, den Umständen entsprechend, gut, er ist nur sehr erschöpft. Wenn was ist, dann sagen sie uns Bescheid. Am Besten sie lassen ihn jetzt erst mal schlafen." "Ist gut.", meint Reid ruhig und geht auf das Bett zu. Garcia lächelt der Krankenschwester zu und die verschwindet daraufhin.

Reid sieht Morgan an, der hat zwar die Augen geschlossen, doch seine Lider flattern immer wieder: "Hey, wie fühlst du dich?" Morgan öffnete die Augen: "Ganz gut. Die haben mich ganz schön in die Mangel genommen." "Ja, aber das musste sein.", Reid lächelt: "Versuch zu schlafen. Ich bleib bei dir. Es wird alles wieder gut." Morgan nickt schwach und schließt die Augen, bevor er einschläft flüstert er leise: "Danke."

Garcia geht zu Reid und grinst. Der dreht sich zu ihr um und seufzt laut: "Ich bin so erleichtert." "Ja, ich auch. Ich bin so froh, dass es ihm gut geht. Jetzt müssen wir…" Ein Pfleger betritt den Raum: "Entschuldigung." Beide wenden sich zu ihm. "Ein Telefongespräch für Agent Garcia?" Garcia nickt: "Das bin ich." "Kommen sie bitte mit mir?" Garcia wendet sich zu Reid: "Ich bin gleich wieder da." "Ist schon gut. Geh du nur." Sie lächelt und verlässt dann das Zimmer. Langsam geht Reid wieder auf das Bett zu, diesmal setzt er sich auf den Stuhl.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie erleichtert ich bin. Er sieht so friedlich aus. Er schläft ganz ruhig. Natürlich ist er noch schwach. Er ist blass ihm Gesicht und wirkt schwach. Aber er lebt._

Kurz danach kommt Garcia wieder. Sie öffnet die Tür und bittet leise: "Reid", als er sich zu ihr dreht, fügt sie hinzu: "kommst du bitte mal?" Reid wirft noch einen Blick auf den ruhig schlafenden Morgan und geht dann mit ihr hinaus. Sie verlassen die Intensivstation und Garcia erklärt: "Ich muss nach Chicago. Das Team hat einen neuen Auftrag bekommen und ich werde dort dringend gebraucht." Reid seufzt. Er mochte Garcia, ihre Nähe war tröstend. Sie sieht ihm die Gedanken an: "Ich weiß. Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben und für euch beide da sein. Aber es geht nun mal nicht." Reid nickt. "Morgan geht's besser. Ich denke er wird wieder ganz gesund." "Ja, du hast sicher Recht." Garcia fasst mit einer Hand an seinen Oberarm: "Ruf an, wenn's was neues gibt." "Natürlich. Mach ich." Sie nehmen sich kurz in den Arm und dann eilt Garcia davon. Reid besorgt sich eine Zeitschrift und setzt sich dann wieder zu Morgan.

Zwei Stunden später kommt Dr. Anderson ins Zimmer. Reid war in Gedanken versunken. Der Arzt lächelt und meint leise: "Hallo. Ich hab hier die Resultate." Reid nickt. "Würden sie ihn bitte wecken? Ich mach das nur ungern, aber ich hab dann Feierabend und…" "Ja, natürlich." Reid legt Morgan eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Hey Morgan. Wach bitte auf." Morgan bewegt sich und öffnet kurz danach die Augen. Reid lächelt: "Dr. Anderson muss was mit dir besprechen." Morgan nickt. Er schließt noch einmal seufzend die Augen und sieht dann den Arzt an. Dr. Anderson geht näher zu ihm. "Ich hab hier die Resultate und ich hab mich auch noch einmal mit einem Spezialisten beraten."

Reid sieht ihn besorgt an, ganz zufrieden schien ihm der Arzt nicht zu sein. "Im Großen und Ganzen sieht alles sehr gut aus, das einzige was uns Sorgen macht, ist ihre Lunge. Sie benötigen noch immer Sauerstoff, ohne fällt ihnen das Atmen schwer. Um es kurz zu fassen. Ihre Lunge funktioniert momentan nicht ganz einwandfrei. Mit Medikamenten und Asthma-Sprays bekommen wir das wieder in den Griff. Aber es wird einige Zeit dauern." Morgan nickt ruhig: "Wie lange?" "Naja, bis sich die Lungenkapazität wieder normalisiert hat… ein paar Wochen bestimmt." Morgan und Reid sehen sich ängstlich an. Dr. Anderson lächelt: "Sie werden wieder gesund. Es dauert nur ein wenig. Für einige Tage müssen sie noch hier bleiben. Wenn sie den Sauerstoff nicht mehr benötigen, dann werden wir sie auf die normale Station verlegen. Dort wird sich auch ein Spezialist um sie kümmern. Sie werden auf die richtigen Medikamente eingestellt und ihnen wird alles erklärt." Die Beiden schwiegen noch immer: Dr. Anderson nickt, die Beiden mussten erst einmal damit zurechtkommen. "Wir sehen uns morgen wieder. Ich hab am Nachmittag Dienst und komm dann vorbei." Morgan und Reid nicken und der Arzt verlässt das Zimmer.

**POV Derek:**

_Na toll. Ich fühl mich schon so gut, ich hab nicht gedacht dass ich noch so lange beeinträchtigt sein werde. Das ist gefährlich, wenn ich nicht richtig Atmen kann. Wer weiß schon wie lange es dauert, bis ich wieder ganz gesund bin. Das ist so…_  
_Aber ich hab Glück, dass ich überlebt hab. Ich hätte sterben können. Also kann ich doch froh sein. Ich werde wieder gesund, es dauert eben nur eine Weile. Das pack ich schon._

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hatte die Hoffnung dass er sich schneller erholt. Es ging ihm doch schon so gut. Seine Lunge wurde offenbar doch schwerer getroffen, als wir es gehofft hatten. _  
_Wir können nur hoffen dass er sich schnell erholt. Es wird wohl noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er wieder voll auf dem Damm ist. Ich hoffe Morgan hat die Geduld dazu, sich langsam zu erholen._

Fünf Tage später, am frühen Vormittag, kommt Reid zu Morgan ins Zimmer. Der sitzt aufrecht in seinem Bett und lächelt: "Guten Morgen, Reid." Reid nickt: "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut." "Ja, geht schon." Reid setzt sich, auf einen Stuhl, neben dem Bett. Er seufzt und meint: "Ich hab eine guten und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich." Morgan runzelt die Stirn und bittet dann: "Zuerst die Schlechte." Reid seufzt: "Garcia hat deine Post geöffnet, also die wichtige halt." Morgan nickt stumm. "Dein Vermieter hat dir was geschrieben… Deine Kündigung." Morgan erstarrt: "Bitte was?!" Er regt sich ein wenig auf, woraufhin er nach Luft schnappen musst. Reid legt ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: "Bleib ruhig. Wir haben uns ein wenig informiert, er hat das Recht dazu. Du musst dort ausziehen. Ein Gutachter hat Schäden am Mauerwerk festgestellt und der Vermieter will es nicht reparieren lassen." Morgan schüttet den Kopf: "Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!" "Garcia wird es übernehmen, deine Wohnung leer zu räumen." "Was?!" Reid steht auf und setzt sich aufs Bett: "Morgan bitte, beruhig dich." Morgan kämpft mit der Kurzatmigkeit und Reid griff sich die Sauerstoffmaske und hielt sie Morgan über Mund und Nase: "Atme ganz ruhig." Morgan war noch immer wütend, beherrschte sich jedoch und versuchte seine Atmung zu normalisieren. Reid lächelt: "Gut so, genauso."

**POV Derek:**

_Das ist so nervig. Ich darf mich nicht anstrengen. Ich darf mich nicht aufregen. Ich darf gar nichts mehr! Ich muss so aufpassen und als ob ich damit nicht schon genug zu tun hätte._  
_Der kann mir doch nicht so einfach kündigen! Warum beseitigt er die Schäden nicht einfach?!_  
_Die Antwort ist, weil er noch mehr Häuser hat und er wohl das Wohnhaus einfach abreißen lässt. Wahrscheinlich waren die Mängel schon immer vorhanden. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!_

**POV Spencer:**

_Wann lernt er endlich dass er sich besser unter Kontrolle haben muss? Sicher, es ist nicht ganz einfach, sich ständig zu beherrschen. Seine Atmung macht ihm immer wieder Probleme und es fällt ihm schwer, damit zurecht zukommen._  
_Ich werde ihm helfen, eine neue Wohnung zu finden und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Wir schaffen das schon. Er ist mein Freund._

Reid wartet, bis Morgan sich beruhigt hat. Dann legt er die Sauerstoffmaske wieder beiseite und sieht Morgan fragend an. Der nickt: "Okay, ist gut. Mit mir ist alles klar." Er holt tief Luft und fragt dann: "Wann muss ich aus der Wohnung raus?" "Naja… morgen wollen sie deine Wohnung ausräumen.", meint Reid leise. "Was?!" Reid seufzt: "Es ändert auch nichts. Wir können deine Sachen zwischenlagern. Für die nächste Zeit musst du erstmal im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ich bring dir frische Kleidung und Hygieneartikel mit." Morgan sieht ihn plötzlich fragend an: "Wie willst du das machen?" Reid nickt und lächelt: "Oh ja, das ist die gute Nachricht. Du wirst heute noch nach Quantico ausgeflogen. Das Krankenhaus dort weiß Bescheid." "Na wenigstens etwas.", sagt Morgan und stöhnt.


	10. ein interessantes Gespräch

Morgan wurde in einem speziellen Transportflugzeug zurück nach Quantico gebracht. Reid begleitete ihn.  
Einige Tage später kommt Reid in Morgans Zimmer. Er lächelt, als er sieht, dass Morgan aufrecht im Bett sitzt. "Na du. Geht's dir wieder etwas besser?" "Ja, das wird schon. Heute Vormittag haben sie mich noch mal auf den Kopf gestellt und der Arzt meinte dass es aufwärts geht." Reid setzt sich, auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, und nickt zufrieden.

**POV Spencer:**

_Den Flug hat er leider nicht so gut verkraftet. Schon währenddessen musste er stabilisiert werden, so dass wir uns richtig Sorgen gemacht haben. Die letzten zwei Tage hat er viel geschlafen, das kam vor allem wohl durch die starken Medikamente. Ich bin froh, dass es so langsam aufwärts geht._

**POV Derek:**

_Erst seit gestern bin ich wieder voll da. Der Flug hat mich echt dermaßen geschafft… Ich hab wirklich nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Garcia und Spenc waren wohl jeden Tag da, aber ich war so benebelt im Kopf, viel reden konnten wir da nicht. Die Anderen haben mich auch mal besucht, aber mehr als ein kurzes, belangloses Gespräch war nicht möglich._  
_Ich bin froh, dass Reid sich um alles kümmert und dass wir uns jetzt endlich mal über alles unterhalten können._

Reid erklärt ruhig: "Wie besprochen haben wir deine Möbel und deine anderen Sachen in einem Container zwischengelagert." Morgan nickt zustimmend: "Habt ihr alles verstaut?" "Ja, ich hab mir erlaubt deine persönlichen Dinge zusammenzupacken."

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich weiß nicht… Soll ich ihn darauf ansprechen? Oder doch lieber nicht? Es ist ihm bestimmt nicht recht, dass ich das gefunden hab. Oh, das ist so blöd. Aber ich bin neugierig und würde zu gern seine Reaktion sehen und vor allem will ich wissen was er damit macht… Ich kann ein grinsen kaum zurückhalten… Obwohl, was er macht ist ja eigentlich klar… Oh Mann!_

_**POV Derek:**  
_

_Mir ist nicht wohl, bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand meine persönlichen Dinge durchstöbert. Ja, ich vertraue Spenc, aber… Naja, wenn's schon jemand machen muss, dann er. Hoffentlich ist er nicht auf was Komisches gestoßen, so wie er gerade grinst… _  
_Was könnte er gefunden haben?_

Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Was grinst du denn so?" Reid winkt ab, kann aber nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Morgan schlägt ihn leicht mit der Hand auf den Arm: "Jetzt sag schon!" Reid schüttelt den Kopf und hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Das allerdings fordert Morgan noch mehr heraus: "Reid! Sag mir jetzt sofort…" "Es… es tut mir… wirklich leid." Reid holt tief Luft und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Morgan sieht ein dass er sich gedulden muss, also wartet er, bis Reid antwortet: "Naja, ich hab was gefunden…" Morgan sieht ihn ungläubig und verwirt an: "Du wirst so einiges gefunden haben, aber was ist so… naja dass du dich halt so benimmst." Morgan überlegt immer weiter: "Es sind doch nur einfach Dinge. Vielleicht meine kleine Pornosammlung und…"

**POV Derek:**

_Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Warum musste er das finden?! Ich meine, klar, er hat alles aus meiner Wohnung geräumt… Oh verdammt! Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht so leichtsinnig sein dürfen! Was er jetzt wohl von mir denkt?!_  
_Naja, wir hatten auch schon mal Sex, also… Ich stürze von einer schlimmen Situation in die Nächste!_

**POV Spencer:**

_Ihm ist es eingefallen. Ich grinse, aber nur innerlich. Ich will nicht dass er denkt ich lach ihn aus. Wenn er wüsste was ich so alles daheim habe. Okay, bei mir ist es vielleicht etwas anderes. Ich bin offen schwul, für ihn jedenfalls. Aber dass Morgan sowas hat, hat mich schon verwundert._

Morgan beugt sich ein wenig nach vorne, zu Reid. Er lächelt kurz und fragt dann leise: "Und was denkst du jetzt über mich?" "Ich denke dass du ein Mann bist.", erwidert Reid ruhig. Morgan wirkt verunsichert, also fährt Reid fort: "Oh Morgan bitte. Wir wissen heutzutage doch Bescheid. Jeder Mann hat eine Prostata und wird dadurch erregt, dass man sie stimuliert. Den einen gefällt es etwas mehr, den anderen nicht so sehr und wieder andere scheuen sich, es überhaupt mal zu probieren." Morgan lehnt sich wieder in sein Kissen zurück.

**POV Spencer:**

_Er schämt sich dafür. Doch dafür besteht überhaupt kein Grund. So wie er guckt, benutzt er ihn auch und es gefällt ihm wohl, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so komisch gewesen. _  
_Ich muss ihm deutlich machen, dass es nicht schlimmes ist. Ich weiß nicht ob er schwul ist, aber… ich hätte so gerne noch mal Sex mit ihm. Aber daran darf ich nicht denken._

**POV Derek:**

_Er hat ihn also gefunden. Er liegt noch nicht einmal gut versteckt, wie meine Pornosammlung. Er liegt ganz unscheinbar in meiner untersten Nachttischschublade, daneben das Gleitgel. Oh Mann!_  
_Natürlich hat Spenc Recht, es ist nichts ungewöhnliches, das Mann es schön findet. Aber nicht jeder Mann hat sowas._

Morgan lächelt leicht lasziv: "Du hast also meinen Analvibrator gefunden." Reid nickt stumm, ohne jegliche Regung. Morgan nickt, er seufzt ein wenig: "Ich bin froh, dass du ihn gefunden hast, und nicht jemand anderer." "Es ist doch wirklich nichts schlimmes dabei… Ich hab auch welche und noch viel mehr.", meint Reid, bevor er lange über seine Worte nachgedacht hat. Morgan grinst: "Das glaub ich dir allerdings… Ich hab als Jugendlicher mal davon gehört, dass es bei Männern eben auch einen bestimmten Punkt geben soll." Morgan grinst: "Und ich war damals überaus neugierig und hatte einen älteren Freund, der für alles offen war. Ich hab ihn mal gefragt und er hat mir alles erklärt. Er hat mir auch alles besorgt." Morgan lächelt, als er sich erinnert: "Jamal meinte dass ich mir vorher mein Rektum reinigen sollte." Er sieht Reid an: "Ich wusste damals gar nicht was, geschweige denn wo, es ist." Die Beiden lächeln sich sanft an. Dann fährt Morgan fort: "Das erste Mal fand ich alles noch… naja… ein wenig eklig und so. Ich war kurz davor aufzuhören, das war mir alles zu anstrengend. Aber als ich dann meine Prostata getroffen hab… Ich wusste das war das Geilste was ich je erlebt hatte." Reid nickt verstehend. "Ich hab mir dann, vor allem als ich eine eigene Wohnung hatte, ein paar Toys gekauft. Aber sie immer gut vor meinen Bettgefährtinnen versteckt gehalten."

Plötzlich wird Morgan ruhiger und sein Lächeln verschwindet. Reid sieht ihn besorgt an: "Was ist?" Morgan lächelt: "Ich musste nur an Jamal denken. Ich vermisse ihn sehr…" Reid wartet ruhig, bis Morgan erklärt: "Er ist erschossen worden… Ein paar Jungs aus einer anderen Gang haben rausgefunden dass er schwul ist… Sie haben ihn zuerst übel zugerichtet und dann…" Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Dafür hat seine Gang sich dann wieder gerächt… Aber der Schmerz über Jamals Verlust ist bei seinen Angehören und Freunden nicht besser geworden." Reid nickt traurig.

**POV Spencer:**

_Vielleicht hat er deshalb so Angst, vielleicht scheut er sich deshalb zuzugeben dass er schwul ist. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass Jamal in ihm damals Gefühle geweckt hat und mit seinem toten Körper wollte Derek auch alle wirklichen Gefühle mit ihm begraben. Ich hab nicht wirklich ein Ereignis hinter seiner Weigerung vermutet… Aber es sieht wohl so aus._  
_Wenn es ihm besser geht, muss ich einfach noch mal mit ihm reden. Ganz offen._

**POV Derek:**

_Jamal… Ich hab so lange nicht mehr an dich gedacht. Aber ich vermisse dich immer wieder. Du warst mein bester Freund und ich hätte dich so oft gebraucht. Was würdest du mir wohl raten? Was würdest du mir sagen? Ich weiß, ich steh nicht zu mir selbst. Aber ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wer ich bin! Ich weiß nicht was ich will. Ich brauche dich so sehr, du wüsstest was das Beste für mich ist._  
_Das bringt jetzt alles nichts. Ich muss erst mal wieder gesund werden._

Morgan schüttelt den Kopf und kommt zu einem anderen Thema: "Wie gesagt, ich hatte heute Vormittag noch eine Besprechung mit dem behandelnden Arzt." Reid stellt sich auf das Thema ein und nickt aufmerksam. "Ich muss nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. Aber… naja, ich muss mich noch sehr schonen. Mein Körper verkraftet keine Anstrengung." Er seufzt: "Vielleicht werde ich in eine Art Reha-Klinik gehen. Dort wäre ich betreut, weil alleine leben, das geht momentan nicht." "Aber du warst doch so froh, endlich wieder Zuhause zu sein." "Ja schon. Aber ich muss alles tun, damit ich schnell wieder gesund werde…" Reid nickt betrübt.


	11. nach dem Krankenhaus

Morgan sieht Reid an und lächelt: "Hey. Auch wenn ich in diese Klinik gehe. Du kannst mich doch am Wochenende besuchen und wir können telefonieren und E-Mails schreiben." Reid nickt abwertend. Morgan seufzt: "Ich schaff es einfach nicht allein. Ich spür es ja selbst. Bei der kleinsten Anstrengung bekomm ich Atemnot. Dort bin ich gut aufgehoben."

**POV Derek:**

_Natürlich will ich nicht weg. Natürlich würde ich lieber in Quantico bleiben, aber es geht nun mal nicht. Ich werde Reid schrecklich vermissen. Ich freu mich immer, wenn er mich besuchen kommt. Und hab seine Nähe genossen, obwohl wir uns nicht groß unterhalten konnten, als es mir nicht gut ging._  
_Garcia werde ich natürlich auch vermissen und auch meine Freunde, die mich hier besuchen können. Aber ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt._

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich will nicht dass er weggeht! Ich will ihn in meiner Nähe haben! Verdammt!_  
_Es muss doch eine andere Lösung geben… Ob er zu mir ziehen würde? Ich hab ein Gästezimmer, das ab und zu benutzt wird, dort hätte er es bequem. Und ich könnte viel von Zuhause arbeiten, so kann ich oft bei ihm sein und mich um ihn kümmern._  
_Soll ich ihn fragen? Ich hab Angst, dass er ablehnt._

Reid lächelt und sieht Morgan an, der noch in Gedanken vertieft ist.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich liebe diesen Mann. Er ist wunderschön, wenn er so nachdenklich wirkt. Ich liebe ihn, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich hab wieder ein wenig Hoffnung, dass wir eine gute Zukunft miteinander haben, wie das aussehen wird, weiß ich nicht, aber wir werden sie gemeinsam verbringen. _  
_Ich muss ihn fragen. Auch wenn ich Angst vor der Zurückweisung habe._

"Morgan." Reid wartet, bis Morgan ihn ansieht: "Könntest du aber außerhalb einer Klinik wohnen? Oder musst du noch unter ärztlicher Aufsicht sein?" Morgan schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich muss nicht. Untersuchungen sind zwar nötig, aber ich muss nicht beaufsichtigt werden." Er grinst, über den Ausdruck, während Reid verlegen wird: "Ich meinte nur… Du könntest ja…" Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und eine Krankenschwester kommt ins Zimmer: "Entschuldigen sie. Aber es reicht für heute wirklich." Reid sieht Morgan an.

**POV Spencer:**

_Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen. Du hast seine Schönheit bewundert, hast nachgedacht wie's weitergeht… Aber wie's ihm im Moment geht, hast du nicht überlegt. Sieh ihn dir an! Er sieht wirklich geschafft aus. Schluss für heute._  
_So kann ich über alles noch mal in Ruhe nachdenken._

Reid steht auf: "Sie haben Recht." Er beugt sich zu Morgan und der kommt ihm entgegen, kurz umarmen die Beiden sich. Morgan lächelt: "Mach's gut, Reid. Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass du da warst." "Ich komm morgen wieder." Beide lächeln sich noch einmal zu, dann verlässt Reid das Zimmer.

Nachdem Besuch bei Morgan fährt Reid ins Hauptquartier der BAU. Er weiß dass seine früheren Kollegen an einem neuen Fall dran sind und sich nicht in der Stadt befinden, aber er will zu dem Teammitglied, dass die meiste Zeit im Büro verbrachte. Er läuft durch das Gebäude und grüßt hier und dort bekannte Gesichter. Er lächelt, als er am Schreibtisch seiner Kollegen vorbeiläuft, sieht kurz mit Wehmut auf seinen Schreibtisch und zu Morgans. Dann geht er weiter, direkt zum Computerraum.

**POV Spencer:**

_Dieser Ort… Er weckt so viele Erinnerungen. Das Morgan und ich uns nicht hier befinden, nicht hier arbeiten, das scheint mir so als wäre es nicht richtig. Aber Umstellungen sind immer schwer, es kommen einem immer Zweifel. Meine neue Arbeit gefällt mir und auch die Kollegen sind super…_  
_Lassen wir das, ich sollte das tun weswegen ich hier bin. Ich darf nicht immer mit meinen Gedanken abschweifen. _  
_Ich hoffe Garcia kann mir helfen. Sie kennt Morgan doch am besten, neben mir vielleicht._

Reid klopft an die geschlossene Tür und als ein 'Herein' ertönt, betritt er den Raum. Garcia sitzt, wie könnte es anders sein, an ihrem Computer und sieht angestrengt auf einen Bildschirm. Ohne sich weiter ablenken zu lassen, meint sie ruhig: "Legen sie die Akte bitte dorthin. Ich seh sie mir später an." Reid grinst: "Ich hab keine Akte dabei." "Was?!", erschrocken dreht sich Garcia um. Als sie Reid erkennt lächelt sie: "Reid, wie schön dich zu sehen." Sie steht auf und er geht zu ihr: "Hallo Garcia. Ich wollte dich mal besuchen." Sie nehmen sich kurz in den Arm, dann drückt sie sich zurück und fragt besorgt: "Ist was mit Morgan?" Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein… Obwohl es was mit ihm zu tun hat." Garcia sieht ihn verwirrt an. "Ich müsste was mit dir besprechen, ich bräuchte deinen Rat." Garcia nickt. "Ich… hättest du mal Zeit für eine Kaffeepause? Es dauert nicht lange, aber ich möchte das gern in Ruhe besprechen." "Ich muss noch kurz was speichern, dann hab ich Zeit." Reid nickt erfreut.

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen sie in einem kleinen Café. Sie hatten sich einen Kaffee geholt und dann in eine ruhige Ecke gesetzt. Nun saß Reid Garcia gegenüber, die ihn neugierig ansieht. Er lächelt: "Tja, wie gesagt, es geht um Morgan." Garcia grinst: "Soweit waren wir schon." "Ja", meint Reid verlegen: "Ich war heute bei ihm und… Es geht ihm wieder besser." "Das ist schön. Ich hatte gestern noch das Gefühl dass er kaum unserem Gespräch folgen kann. Aber der Arzt meinte ja, dass es sich bessern würde.", sie lächelt zufrieden und wartet, bis Reid fortfährt: "Ja… Er kann in ungefähr einer Woche das Krankenhaus verlassen…" "Das ist schön.", unterbricht Garcia ihn. Reid nickt kurz: "Jedenfalls muss er sich noch sehr schonen und wird nicht im Stande sein, seinen Alltag alleine zu meistern." Reid pausiert kurz, Garcia sieht ihn überlegend an. "Er hat vor in eine Reha-Klinik zu fahren, aber die ist nicht in der Stadt und eigentlich will er gar nicht weg." Garcia nickt erneut. "Er möchte natürlich gern in eine normale Umgebung und so…"

**POV Spencer:**

_Mein Gott, was red ich hier für Blödsinn?! Kann ich nicht endlich mal zum Thema kommen? Ich trau mich wieder nicht. Ich hab immer Angst, wenn es um Morgan geht. Das ist doch Quatsch! Nun endlich raus, mit der Sprache. Kein Wunder das Garcia so dumm guckt, bei dem Durcheinander, das ich erzähle._

Reid holt tief Luft: "Ich hab mir überlegt, ob Morgan nicht zu mir zieht… in mein Gästezimmer." Garcia braucht einen Moment, dann lächelt sie: "Aha, jetzt können wir darüber reden." Reid nickt verlegen. "Hast du mit Morgan schon darüber geredet?" Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich wollte erstmal dich um Rat fragen." "Du hast Angst, er könnte ablehnen.", meint Garcia, woraufhin Reid nickt. "Ihr seid gut befreundet. Warum sollte Morgan ablehnen?" "Wir hatten Sex und danach hat sich alles verändert. Wir sind so verkrampft miteinander umgegangen. Wir…" Garcia schüttelt den Kopf: "Das 'war'. Mittlerweile hat es sich doch wieder normalisiert. Ihr fühlt euch wieder wohl, in der Nähe des anderen." Reid nickt. "Ich denke, er würde sich freuen. Das ist doch eine gute Möglichkeit."

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hab's geahnt, dass Garcia der Meinung ist. Es ist ja auch wirklich Unsinn, dass Morgan wo anders hingeht. Ich muss natürlich einiges absprechen. Ich muss meinen Chef informieren, dass ich öfter von Zuhause arbeite. Und noch wichtiger ist dass ich mit Morgans Arzt rede, auf was ich achten muss. Ich hab noch eine Woche Zeit, das wird schon._

Er lächelt: "Du hast Recht. Ich werde ihm vorschlagen zu mir zu ziehen, zumindest bis es ihm wieder besser geht." Garcia nickt zustimmend. "Ich werde ihn morgen Vormittag fragen, da fahr ich wieder zu ihm." "Schön. Es freut mich wirklich und Morgan wird sich auch freuen. Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass es ihm gefallen würde, in einem Krankenhaus gesund zu werden." Reid grinst: "Ich befürchte trotzdem, er könnte ablehnen. Einfach weil er mir nicht zu Last fallen will… Könntest du nicht mitkommen? Auf dich hört er doch." Garcia lächelt: "Also gut. Du könntest Recht haben. Ich komm mit. Aber ich kann morgen nicht. Wenn dann müssen wir heute Abend noch zu ihm." "Also gut. Dann fahr ich auch noch mal in mein Büro. Du rufst mich einfach an, wenn du fertig bist." Garcia nickt zustimmend.

Am späteren Abend bekam Reid endlich den Anruf und packte sofort seine Sachen, um Garcia abzuholen. Als er vor ihrem Büro ankommt, steht sie schon draußen und wartet. Sie steigt in sein Auto und erklärt sofort: "Tut mir Leid. Das Team hat mich noch gebraucht. Ich konnte erst jetzt weg." Reid nickt: "Ist schon gut. Dann lass uns mal fahren."

Eine halbe Stunde später kommen sie am Krankenhaus an und laufen sofort zu Morgans Zimmer. Als sie reinkommen sieht er sie erstaunt an: "Was macht ihr denn hier?" Garcia beugt sich zu ihm und küsst ihn kurz auf die Wange: "Hallo, schöner Mann. Wir wollten was mit dir besprechen." Reid nickt und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. Garcia setzt sich aufs Bett und lächelt Reid zu. Der seufzt kurz und erklärt dann: "Du hast gemeint dass du in ein paar Tagen hieraus kommst… Und ich dachte… Naja es wäre das Beste…" Garcia schüttelt den Kopf, sie wendet sich von Reid zu Morgan: "Reid bietet dir an dass du zu ihm ziehen kannst." Morgan runzelt die Stirn und sieht zu Reid: "Was? Ich meine… Das geht doch nicht." "Warum nicht?", Reid sieht ihn fordernd an. "Weil… weil ich nicht selbstständig bin. Ich kann nicht einkaufen gehen, ich werde die Wohnung nur mit Hilfe verlassen können… Ich…" Morgan senkt den Blick: "Ich würde dir zur Last fallen." "Nicht doch. Du könntest in mein Gästezimmer ziehen, das ist wirklich schön. Ich könnte viel von Zuhause arbeiten. Ich hab das schon mit meinem Chef abgesprochen." Garcia nickt: "Und ich würde euch auch helfen." Sie nimmt Morgans Hand: "Es würde dir viel besser gehen, als in dieser Klinik und das weißt du selbst…" Morgan schließt die Augen.

**POV Derek:**

_Ich wollte ja nie in diese Reha-Einrichtung, aber dort würde man sich am besten um mich kümmern. Dort wäre ich unter medizinischer Aufsicht… Aufsicht. Als ob mir das gefallen würde._  
_Aber zu Reid ziehen… Klar, wir vertrauen uns und sind uns auch wieder näher gekommen. Und wenn er meint er könnte von daheim arbeiten… _  
_Was spricht eigentlich dagegen?_

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hoffe so dass er zustimmt. Garcia und ich haben alles schon geregelt, es würde prima klappen. Mein Chef war so nett und ist mir sehr entgegen gekommen._  
_Es wäre doch toll, wenn wir beide öfter zusammen wären. Ich weiß, er liebt mich nicht. Aber so als Freunde…_

Morgan seufzt: "Natürlich würde ich gerne hier bleiben. Ich mag diese Stadt und ich hab genug von Medizinern." Er sieht von Garcia zu Reid: "Also gut. Ich stimme zu. Ich werde zu dir ziehen, wenn ich hier rauskomme. Ich werde alles tun, um dir nicht zu sehr zu Last zu fallen. Und das mit der Miete klären wir noch." Reid lächelt: "Ich freu mich. Wir können alles ganz in Ruhe klären, mach dir da keine Gedanken." "Schön, dass das geklappt hat.", meint Garcia trocken und grinst. Reid steht auf: "Wir müssen wieder gehen. Wir durften nur kurz rein." Morgan nickt. "Ich komm morgen wieder. Dann können wir in Ruhe noch mal alles besprechen." Morgan lächelt.

**POV Morgan:**

_Also gut. Spenc und ich haben schon soviel mitgemacht, das schaffen wir auch noch. Ich mag ihn und ich bin gern mit ihm zusammen. Ich will ihm wirklich nicht zur Last fallen. Ich hoffe dass er nicht zuviel Arbeit mit mir hat._

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich bin sooo froh, dass er zugestimmt hat. Ich muss noch einiges regeln. Vielleicht sein Bett wenigstens in meine Wohnung bringen oder ein paar andere persönliche Sachen. Vielleicht seinen Analvibrator. Ich muss mir ein Grinsen verbeißen. _  
_Natürlich muss ich mich auch über seinen Zustand informieren, worauf ich achten muss und was er alles machen und nehmen muss. Aber wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage._

Fünf Tage später soll Morgan entlassen werden. Reid sitzt am Abend davor an seinem Computer und arbeitet noch ein wenig, als sein Handy klingelt. Nach dem Gespräch stöhnt er. Sofort wählt er die Nummer der Station, auf der Morgan liegt. Als dort jemand abnimmt. Bittet er mit Morgan sprechen zu können. Als Morgan ans Telefon kommt, erklärt Reid: "Ich muss dringend weg. Ich hab versucht zu erklären dass ich nicht kann und dass du mir wichtiger bist und mich brauchst… Aber ich muss dringend nach New York City, heute noch." Morgan seufzt: "Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Ich werde fragen ob der Platz in der Klinik noch frei ist." "Es tut mir wirklich leid." "Du kannst doch nichts dafür. Jetzt geh und ruf mich mal an." "Werde ich. Pass auf dich auf." Beide legen enttäuscht auf.

**POV Morgan:**

_So ein Mist! Diese verdammte Arbeit, immer muss was dazwischenkommen. Das hat man nun davon, dass Spenc so ein Genie ist. Ich verstehe, dass er gebraucht wird. Ich finde es nur so schade. Jetzt muss ich doch in diese Klinik und wir werden uns so schnell nicht wieder sehen. Ich vermiss ihn jetzt schon._

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hab alles versucht. Aber ich muss vor Ort sein, ein anderer ist nicht verfügbar. Ich könnte schreien, war kurz davor zu kündigen. Aber es geht nicht, ich habe eine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Wie blöd sich das anhört!_  
_Egal ich muss packen, mein Flug geht in Kürze. Ich will einfach nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Ich hab mich so drauf gefreut, oft mit ihm zusammen zu sein._  
_Ich werde ihn schrecklich vermissen, ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon._


	12. bei Garcia

Morgan ist dabei den Reißverschluss von seiner Reisetasche zu schließen, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgeht. Morgan dreht sich um und sieht Garcia erstaunt an: "Was machst du denn hier?" "Reid hat mich angerufen und wir haben beschlossen dass du zu mir ziehst." Morgan ist verwirrt: "Was macht ihr mit mir? Einmal hin, dann wieder her. Ich hab kein Problem damit, in die Reha zu gehen." "Vergiss es." Garcia grinst und meint ruhig: "Reid hat mich erst vor kurzem informiert und ich musste erst noch mit Hotch reden. Das Team hat einen neuen Fall und ich wollte erst abwarten, ob sie mich brauchen. Aber ich muss nicht nachfliegen und hab vorhin eine Verbindung von meinen Computern, auf der Arbeit, zu meinem PC daheim gelegt, so kann ich von Zuhause arbeiten. Ich hab der Schwester schon gesagt, dass du mit mir kommst." Morgan sieht sie verdutzt an. Garcia seufzt: "Jetzt guck nicht so! Komm, mach dich fertig."

**POV Derek:**

_Was für ein Durcheinander?! Und so typisch Garcia. Sie redet wild durcheinander und will alles sofort machen. Ich muss das doch alles erst mal verstehen und einordnen. Einmal gewöhn ich mich an die Klinik, dann freu ich mich auf Spenc, dann stell ich mich wieder auf die Reha ein und dann kommt Garcia und… Sieht wohl so aus als würde ich zu ihr ziehen…_  
_Aber ob das gut geht? Ich brauche Ruhe, hat der Arzt gesagt… Wir werden sehen._

Morgan nickt: "Also gut." Bevor er die Tasche in die Hand nehmen kann, nimmt Garcia sie ihm ab. Er sieht sie vorwurfsvoll an, doch sie meint nur: "Komm schon. Lass uns endlich gehen." Morgan meldet sich bei der Stationsschwester ab und verlässt dann mit Garcia das Krankenhaus.

Reid kommt derweil am New Yorker Flughafen 'JFK' an. Er seufzt, er mag diese Stadt nicht unbedingt. So schnell es nur geht, bahnt er sich seinen Weg in Richtung Ausgang und ist froh, dass ihn ein Mitarbeiter des FBI bereits erwartet. Sie begrüßen sich kurz: "Hallo, ich bin John Marcase." "Spencer Reid." Sie geben sich die Hand. Der ältere Agent dirigiert Reid zu seinem Wagen und als sie losfahren informiert er ihn schon über das Problem. Reid hört aufmerksam zu und meint: "Ich glaube das müsste ich hinbekommen." John lächelte: "Ich steh ihnen zur Seite und soll ihnen jede mögliche Hilfe zukommen lassen."

**POV Spencer:**

_Hört sich an als würde es nicht zu lange dauern. Das freut mich, so muss ich nicht ewig hier bleiben. Ich wäre jetzt zu gerne bei Derek. Ich hoffe dass Garcia es geschafft hat, aber sie kennt ihn gut genug und weiß schon, wie sie's anpacken muss. Ich vermisse euch beide._  
_Aber es bringt jetzt alles nichts, wenn ich ständig nur an Derek denke, dann werde ich nie fertig. Ich muss mich auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren, dann bin ich schneller fertig und kann wieder nach Hause._

Garcia trägt Morgans Tasche und geht voraus in ihre Wohnung, er folgt ihr langsam. "Fühl dich wie Zuhause. Es sieht etwas chaotisch aus, aber ich musste, vor deinem Eintreffen, noch ein wenig umräumen." Morgan kann nur nicken. "Du schläfst im Schlafzimmer, ich hab mir in dem kleinen Gästezimmer meinen Computerraum eingerichtet, dort steht nur eine Liege. Und da ich sowieso viel arbeiten werde, passt das für mich ganz gut." Morgan schließt die Augen.

**POV Derek:**

_Oh Mann! Worauf hab ich mich da eingelassen?! Ich meine… ich weiß dass meine Süße eine Chaotin ist, aber das ist echt extrem schlimm. Wie soll ich hier nur zur Ruhe kommen?_  
_Und in ihrem Bett schlafen… Das ist nicht so super._  
_Aber ich muss froh sein, dass ich bei ihr bleiben kann. So bin ich nicht ganz so von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten._

"Geh ruhig ins Schlafzimmer. Ich hab dir dort ein wenig Platz im Schrank frei geräumt. Ich muss gleich an die Arbeit. Wenn du was brauchst, rufst du bitte. Ich hör dich schon." Morgan sieht Garcia verschwinden und seufzt einmal tief, leise murmelt er: "Das kann ja noch was werden." Er schüttelt den Kopf und geht hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Das war so voll und so bunt und so… unruhig. Morgan atmet einmal tief durch und versucht die Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren. Er merkt dass er müde ist, will jedoch erst seine Sachen verstauen. Er öffnet den Schrank und entdeckt erstmal Garcias Dessous.

**POV Derek:**

_Hilfe! Das will ich wirklich nicht sehen. Ich fühl mich nicht gut, vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber in die Klinik gehen sollen. Hier falle ich Garcia nur zur Last und fühle mich alles andere als wohl. _  
_Ich bin so müde und erschöpft. Ich kann später aufräumen, momentan bin ich zu erschöpft._

Morgan stellt seine Tasche beiseite und zieht sich, bis auf seine Boxershorts und das T-Shirt, aus. Langsam legt er sich ins Bett und deckt sich fest zu. Die Matratze ist zu weich und… Er wollte nicht schlecht denken. Er war so erschöpft, dass er wenig später einschlief.

John half Reid sich in einem Büro einzurichten und erklärte ihm die wichtigsten Dinge. Dann bittet Reid darum, sich alles erst einmal in Ruhe ansehen zu können. John nickt: "Ist gut, mein Büro ist auch hier auf der Station. Wählen sie die Nummer 438 und sie erreichen mich." "Danke, werde ich machen. Ich muss mich erstmal einlesen." John lächelt und verlässt den Raum. Reid erledigt einiges sofort, doch er war nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ach Derek, ich kann nur an dich denken. John hat wirklich schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet, ich muss nur noch einiges recherchieren und einige Konzepte entwerfen. Ich werde, so lange ich kann, arbeiten. Ich will hier nicht länger bleiben, als es unbedingt sein muss._  
_Ich vermiss dich. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut._

Reid sieht auf die Uhr und greift zu seinem Handy. Morgans Handy klingelt. Bei Garcia kann er es wenigstens anlassen, es liegt auf dem Nachttisch. Morgan braucht ein wenig, um zu sich zukommen, dann geht er ran: "Ja?" "Hallo Morgan, hier ist Reid." Morgan lächelt: "Hallo Reid. Wie läuft's bei dir?" "Ganz gut soweit, ich denke, ich werde nicht allzu lange brauchen… Aber jetzt sag, wie geht's dir?", Reids Stimme klingt besorgt. Morgan seufzt leise: "Es geht schon. Ich bin etwas erschöpft…" Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Morgan bitte… Irgendwas ist doch mit dir." "Nein, ich hab geschlafen, deswegen…" "Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Ich wollte nur kurz fragen wie's dir geht.", meint Reid ruhig, Morgan lächelt: "Es ist schon gut. Ich freu mich, deine Stimme zu hören."

**POV Derek:**

_Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen wie unwohl ich mich hier fühle. Wie gern ich woanders wäre. Wie sehr ich mir wünsche er wäre bei mir. Ich sehne mich nach seiner Ruhe und weiß einfach, er könnte besser mit mir umgehen._

**POV Spencer:**

_Irgendwas ist mit ihm… Oder vielleicht rede ich mir das auch nur ein. Ich hab Garcia ein wenig über seine Beschwerden aufgeklärt und sie hat gesagt sie wird sich gut um ihn kümmern. Sicher, sie ist etwas chaotisch und hektisch, aber sie wird auf ihn achten. Hoffe ich!_

Morgan seufzt: "Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin wirklich müde. Ich möchte gern noch ein wenig schlafen." Reid nickt: "Ja, natürlich. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ruh dich aus und schlaf gut." "Kein Problem. Wie gesagt, war schön, dass du angerufen hast." Reid lächelt: "Ruf mich doch einfach mal an, wenn dir danach ist. Ich hab mein Handy immer bei mir." Morgan nickt und sie verabschieden sich.

Drei Stunden später kommt Garcia ins Schlafzimmer. Morgan liegt auf dem Rücken und döst noch ein wenig, bis vor ein paar Minuten hat er noch geschlafen. Sie setzt sich zu ihm aufs Bett: "Hey, mein Schöner." Morgan öffnet die Augen und lächelt sie an: "Hi mein Mädchen." Sie grinst: "Tut mir Leid, ich hab ganz die Zeit vergessen. Wie geht's dir?" "Ganz gut." "Möchtest du was essen? Du hast doch sicher Durst. Du hättest doch was sagen können. Ich hab dir doch gesagt du kannst immer nach mir rufen." Morgan lächelt: "Ist schon gut. Ja, ich hätte Durst. Aber ich kann's mir auch allein holen." Garcia schüttelt den Kopf und steht auf: "Was hättest du gern?" Morgan lächelt auffordernd: "Was hast du denn da?" "Ähm… Wasser und Kaffee und Bier…" "Ich nehm ein Wasser. Wenn's nicht zu viele Umstände macht…" "Quatsch. Bin gleich wieder da."

**POV Derek:**

_Ich hatte ja schon eher Durst. Aber ich kann doch nicht rufen! Sie ist doch nicht… Ach verdammt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich das alles überstehen soll. _  
_Mist! Meine Tabletten hätte ich auch schon längst nehmen sollen, deswegen fällt mir das Atmen auch so schwer._

Fünf Minuten später kommt Garcia zurück: "Sorry, ich musste noch was kurz machen und muss leider auch gleich wieder rüber." Morgan nickt. Sie stellt eine Flasche Mineralwasser und ein Glas auf den Nachttisch und will dann schon wieder zur Tür hinaus. "Garcia?!" Sie dreht sich schnell zu ihm um: "Ja?!" "Ich müsste meine Tabletten nehmen." Sie überlegt einen Moment und seufzt dann: "Oh verdammt. Die hättest du schon vor einer Stunde nehmen müssen." Sie eilte schnell zurück in die Küche, wo sie den Beutel mit den Medikamenten abgestellt hatte, sie nimmt ihn mit und kehrt zu Morgan zurück. Sie leert den Beutel aus und sucht nach den richtigen Tabletten. Sie öffnet sie dann und nimmt zwei Tabletten raus: "Hier, drauf steht du musst zwei nehmen und danach was essen." Morgan nickt und schluckt die Tabletten. Garcia steht wieder auf: "Ich mach dir schnell ein Brot. Ich muss erst noch was anderes einkaufen." Morgan nickt wieder sprachlos und hustet kurz heftig.

**POV Derek:**

_Ich überlege ernsthaft nicht doch zurück ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Ich bemerke dass meine Gesundheit leidet. Aber wenn jetzt die Medis hier bei mir sind, wird da sicher nicht mehr so schlimm. Wenn's mir ein wenig besser geht, dann klappt das schon… Hoffe ich._

Kurz darauf kommt Garcia zurück: "Hier, ich hab dir ein Käsebrot gemacht. Morgen geh ich einkaufen, dann kannst du mir sagen, was du gerne möchtest." "Ich esse alles.", Morgan nickt: "Dankeschön."

Reid arbeitet währenddessen ununterbrochen. Er kommt schnell vorwärts und John hilft ihm sehr. Beide arbeiten nun zusammen und Reid hofft dass John bald allein zurechtkommt. Kurz hatten sich die Beiden einen Snack gegönnt, dann drängte Reid auch schon wieder weiter. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was Morgan betraf, und wollte wieder zu ihm.

Morgan war erneut eingeschlafen und schlief die ganze Nacht durch. Auf einmal wurde er wieder wach. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Seine Lunge fühlt sich so an als würde sie fest zusammengepresst werden, er war nicht in der Lage normal einzuatmen. Er versuchte Luft zu holen, doch es ging einfach nicht. Er geriet in Panik und wollte um Hilfe schreien, aber es klappte nicht. Er schlug mit der Hand gegen sein Bett und ähnliches, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

**POV Derek:**

_Ich kann nicht atmen! Ich hab Angst! Ich will nicht ersticken! Ich bekomm keine Luft! Hilfe! Warum hilft mir denn niemand?!_


	13. Atemnot und die Folgen

Morgan dreht sich so verzweifelt hin und her, dass er aus dem Bett fällt. Er stöhnt kurz schmerzhaft auf. Garcia sitzt währenddessen vor ihrem Computer und sucht Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen vier Todesopfern. Sie hat neue Informationen von Prentiss erhalten und konnte nun genauer suchen. Plötzlich hört sie Geräusche. Sie horcht kurz und denkt schon sich verhört zu haben, als ein weiteres Geräusch kommt. Sie steht sofort auf und eilt ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie Morgan sieht, erstarrt sie.

Reid hat fast die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet. John musste eine Pause machen und zu seiner Frau, aber er versicherte ihm, dass er alleine klar kommen würde. Nach Mitternacht schlief Reid ein paar Stunden, auf dem Sofa. Er wollte nicht ins Hotel und eigentlich auch nicht so lange schlafen. Nachdem er am frühen Morgen wach wurde, arbeitete er sofort weiter.

Als John am Morgen zurückkommt, ist Reid schon fast fertig: "Wow, sie haben ja große Vorschritte gemacht." John beugt sich über Reid und lächelt. Reid nickt: "Ja, ich hab eine bessere Lösung gefunden und bin schneller voran gekommen. Ich werde ihnen noch einiges erklären und…" Er dreht sich zu ihm um: "Ich hab gehofft, dass ich schon heute Nachmittag wieder zurück nach Quantico kann." John grinst: "Wartet ihre Freundin auf sie?"

**POV Spencer:**

_Warum denkt nur jeder immer gleich dass ein Mann mit einer Frau zusammen sein muss?! Ganz Unrecht hat er ja nicht. Ich sehn mich nach einem lieben Menschen. _  
_Ich krieg dieses komische Gefühl, in meinem Bauch, nicht ganz weg. Ich hab Angst, dass was mit Derek ist. Ich weiß, Garcia kümmert sich um ihn… Aber der Arzt hat ja selbst gesagt, dass es zu Atemproblemen kommen kann. _  
_Alles egal. Je schneller ich wieder bei ihm bin, desto besser._

Reid schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, aber andere lieben Menschen. Und einer davon braucht mich dringend." "Ihr ehemaliger Kollege?", John sieht ihn vorsichtig an. "Ja. Woher?" John lächelt: "Ihr Chef hat schon gemeint dass sie eigentlich weg könnten, deswegen sollen wir ihnen auch helfen, das schnell über die Bühne zu bringen." Reid lächelte ein wenig und freute sich: "Das ist schön." Er seufzt: "Also, dann schauen wir mal ob wir vorwärts kommen und sie das dann in Zukunft alleine schaffen." John schnappt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich zu ihm.

"Morgan!?" Garcia setzt sich zu ihm und nimmt seinen Oberkörper hoch: "Was ist mit dir?!" Sie sieht in die geweiteten Augen von ihrem Freund, der sich immer wieder aufbäumt und mit der Hand an den Hals fasst. Sie nickt: "Du bekommst keine Luft mehr?!" Morgan nickt hastig. Sie steht vorsichtig auf und sucht in den Medikamenten nach dem Spray. In ihrer Panik findet sie es erst nicht. Morgan dreht sich immer wieder und seine Panik wird immer größer. Sie stöhnt erleichtert auf, als sie das Asthmaspray endlich gefunden hat. Sofort kniet sie sich wieder zu ihm und hebt den Kopf. Sie nimmt die Schutzkappe ab und hält es ihm direkt an den Mund: "Komm, öffne die Lippen." Morgan hat keine Kraft mehr, aber er schafft es mühsam, den Mund zu öffnen. Garcia steckt ihm das Mundstück rein und drückt ab. Morgan zuckt kurz zusammen, er mag dieses 'Geschoss' nicht. Garcia nickt: "Gut so und noch einmal." Sie drückt noch einmal auf das Spray und dann meint sie: "So ist es gut. Versuch langsam und tief ein- und auszuatmen." Sie hält Morgans Oberkörper weiter nach oben, um ihn das Atmen zu erleichtern. Sie streicht ihm über das Gesicht und reibt ein wenig über seinen Brustkorb. Auch sie zittert.

**POV Derek:**

_Es wird langsam besser. Ich hab nicht mehr das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Wenn mich Garcia nicht gefunden hätte, dann… Wäre ich wirklich gestorben? Das macht mir Angst. Ich will nicht dass das noch einmal passiert._

Garcia reibt immer noch sanft über Morgans Brustkorb, der seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter zurückgelegt hat. Sie streicht ihm über die Wange: "Geht's?" Er nickt stumm. "Ich hatte eine Scheißangst, als ich dich gesehen hab." "Ich hatte auch Angst." Er lächelt: "Ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken." "Jetzt ist alles gut, ich bin bei dir. Atme ganz ruhig." Er atmet ein paar Mal tief durch und sie streichelt ihn sanft weiter. "Könntest du mir bitte ins Bett helfen? Mir ist kalt." Garcia nickt: "Natürlich, machen wir sofort." Sie drückt Morgan ein Stück von ihr weg und steht auf. Sie greift Morgan unter die Arme und hilft ihm mühsam auf. Seine Beine zittern und er fühlt sich unendlich schwach. Mit einiger Anstrengung beiderseits, liegt Morgan kurz darauf wieder im Bett. Garcia deckt ihn zu und setzt sich zu ihm: "Geht's?" Er lächelt: "Klar, geht schon wieder." "Du siehst schwach aus.", sie streicht ihm über die Wange: "Ruh dich aus." Morgan nickt und schläft kurz darauf erschöpft ein. Garcia sieht ihn besorgt an und seufzt leise: "Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, mein Schatz."

Sie bleibt noch für ein paar Minuten bei ihm sitzen. Dann arbeitet sie für eine Weile wieder und schaut später noch mal nach ihm. Sie setzt sich erneut aufs Bett und sieht Morgan an. "Du atmest so schwer. Oder bilde ich mir das ein?" Sie weckt ihn vorsichtig: "Morgan, komm wach auf." Er dreht sich ein wenig und murrt dabei. "Jetzt komm. Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen." Er brummelt und sieht sie an: "Ich will nicht. Ich bin müde." "Morgan bitte. Du musst was essen, du musst dann deine Tabletten wieder nehmen."

Nachdem Morgan eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hat, gibt Garcia ihm die Tabletten und beobachtet ihn genau. Als er sie geschluckt hat, meint sie: "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus. Wie fühlst du dich?" Morgan lächelt gequält. "Das sagt genug." Sie seufzt: "Ich glaube, ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus…" Er will sofort was dagegen sagen, doch sie wehrt ab: "Morgan… Du atmest wieder so schwer." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Morgan bitte, ich hab Angst dass dir was passiert."

**POV Derek:**

_Verdammt! Was soll ich nur machen?! Ich merk ja selbst, dass es mir nicht gut geht… und ich hab Angst noch mal keine Luft zu bekommen. Das war ein schreckliches Gefühl._  
_Hab ich überhaupt eine Wahl? Vielleicht behalten sie mich nicht dort. Wenn alles okay ist, kann ich vielleicht gleich wieder nach Hause… nach Hause… Naja…_

Morgan nickt betrübt: "Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig." "Sehr schön. Ruh dich aus. Ich klär alles." "Danke Süße.", er lächelt sie an. Sie beugt sich zu ihm und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.  
Garcia gibt dem Team bescheid, dass sie nicht mehr zu erreichen wäre und packt dann Morgan, um mit ihm ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
Morgan lässt alles über sich ergehen, mit der Hoffnung es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Währenddessen versucht Reid bei Morgan anzurufen, aber dessen Handy ist natürlich aus. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, legt Reid auf. Er überlegt einen Moment, dann wählt er Garcias Nummer, kurz darauf meint er: "Garcia, wo ist Morgan?! Warum geht er nicht an sein Handy?! Diese verdammte Mailbox… Ruf mich so sofort zurück!" Reid schüttelt den Kopf.

John kommt kurz darauf wieder ins Zimmer und erklärt: "Ich hab ihnen einen Wagen gerufen, der bringt sie zum Flughafen, ihr Sitzplatz ist auch schon gebucht. Der Wagen holt sie in zwei Stunden hier ab." "Danke schön, sie helfen mir wirklich sehr." John lächelt. Reid sieht sich um und meint: "Dann arbeiten wir doch noch ein bisschen. Sie machen es und ich schau ihnen dabei zu." John nickt und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, neben Reid.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass was mit Derek ist. _  
_Vielleicht sind sie auch nur zu einem Kontrollbesuch ins Krankenhaus. Ich darf nicht gleich verrückt spielen._  
_Aber sein Zustand ist nun einmal noch gefährdet… Verdammt!_

Zweieinhalb Stunden später ruft Reid wieder beide Nummern an, doch niemand geht ran. Diesmal gibt er nicht auf, er wählt eine dritte Nummer, kurz darauf meldet sich jemand: "Ja?" "Hotch, hier ist Reid. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Morgan." Hotch nickt betrübt und geht aus dem Büro, in dem er mit dem Team einiges besprochen hatte: "Garcia hat uns kurz informiert. Sie hat Morgan ins Krankenhaus gebracht." Reid erstarrt: "Was ist mit ihm?!" "Er bekam keine Luft mehr und sein Zustand hat sich allgemein verschlechtert." Reid nickt und versucht alles zu verstehen: "Hat sie ihn in dasselbe Krankenhaus gebracht, in dem er schon war?" "Ja, natürlich.", erwidert Hotch: "Sein Zustand war nicht lebensbedrohlich, sie hat ihn selbst hingefahren." Reid nickt: "Okay, danke." "Mach dir keine Sorgen…", versucht Hotch Reid zu beruhigen, doch der entgegnet sofort: "Ich flieg gleich zurück. Ich hab hier alles geklärt." Hotch entgegnet nichts mehr, so beenden sie das Gespräch.

**POV Spencer:**

_Ich hasse es! Ich hätte nie weggehen sollen. Ich hatte gleich so ein komisches Gefühl, hätte ich doch nur darauf gehört. _  
_Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich zu ihm, aber ich muss erst mal den Flug bekommen und dann… _  
_Also gut, diesmal ist es wirklich ein Notfall. Ich hab das noch nie in Anspruch genommen, also geht es diesmal schon._

Er wählt erneut eine Nummer, die des Polizeireviers: "Mein Name ist Dr. Spencer Reid. Ich lande in fünf Stunden in Quantico und brauche einen Wagen, der mich ins Krankenhaus, in der City, fährt." Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung braucht noch ein paar persönliche Daten und dann versichert sie ihm, dass er abgeholt werden würde.

Morgan wird zur selben Zeit weiter untersucht. Zufällig hat sein behandelnder Arzt gerade Dienst, so wurde er sofort von dem übernommen. Er ist schon vollkommen erschöpft, aber der Arzt will ganz sicher gehen, so ergibt sich Morgan und lässt alles mit sich geschehen.

**POV Derek:**

_Ich fühl mich schon besser. Das muss von der Spritze kommen, die mir der Doc gleich am Anfang gegeben hat. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich muss nicht hierher, etwas Ruhe und mir wäre es wieder besser gegangen, ohne dass Garcia mich einliefert._  
_Das ist alles so nervend und anstrengend, ich will am liebsten nur schlafen._

Sieben Stunden später, am späten Abend, kommt Reid wieder in Quantico an. Als er in den Wartebereich kommt, sieht er dort schon eine Streifenpolizistin. Er geht zu ihr: "Mein Name ist Spencer Reid." Sie lächelt: "Dann warte ich auf sie… Zeigen sie mir kurz ihren Ausweis?" Reid nickt und sucht ihn, bis er ihn in seiner Reisetasche endlich gefunden hat. Er wird immer unruhiger, aber sie lächelt sanft: "Dankeschön. Entschuldigung, aber es ist Vorschrift." Reid nickt: "Kein Problem. Können wir bitte los?!" Die Polizistin nickt und begleitet ihn nach draußen, dort steigen sie in ein Auto und sie fährt los.

Als die Polizistin den Wagen hält, meint Reid nur: "Danke ihnen." Und schon läuft er los und sie lächelt ihm, Kopf schüttelnd, hinterher. Reid eilt sofort zur Aufnahme: "Ich suche nach Derek Morgan." Die Frau schüttelt den Kopf: "Ich kann hier nichts finden." "Er wurde heute erst eingeliefert, er hatte wahrscheinlich einen Rückfall." "Versuchen sie's mal im 2. Stock." Reid lächelt kurz: "Danke."

Reid fährt mit dem Aufzug nach oben und geht dann dort auf den Flur. In der Warteecke sieht er Garcia: "Hey, ich hab schon versucht dich zu erreichen." Sie kommt zu ihm: "Ich hab mein Handy Zuhause ausgemacht, ich konnte es nicht brauchen und hier darf man es nicht einschalten. Als ich dann vor fünf Stunden einige Zeit Zuhause war, um doch noch einiges zu erledigen, bist du nicht mehr an dein Handy gegangen." Reid sieht sie forschend an: "Was ist überhaupt passiert?!" "Ich muss ja nebenbei arbeiten…", sie seufzt kurz: "Ich war an meinem PC, als ich komische Geräusche gehört hab. Ich bin dann ins Schlafzimmer und dort lag er am Boden." Sie zuckt zusammen: "Er lag am Boden und hat sich gekrümmt und sich den Hals gehalten. Er hat keine Luft mehr bekommen. Ich hab ihm dann sein Spray gegeben, davon zwei Stöße… Dann ging es ihm wieder besser. Aber er war so erschöpft, deswegen hab ich ihn überredet herzukommen. Er hat kurz überlegt, aber dann eingesehen, dass es so das Beste ist. Also hab ich ihn mit meinem Auto hergebracht. In der Notaufnahme haben sie ihn gleich übernommen und dann hab ich ihn nur kurz gesehen, wie sie ihn vor einer Stunde in sein Zimmer gebracht haben."

Sie sieht Reid an: "Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen." "Du hast alles gemacht, um ihn zu helfen.", Reid lächelt sanft. Garcia erwidert es und meint leise: "Ich hoffe er wird wieder gesund." "Wie geht's ihm denn jetzt?" "Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Sie haben ihn lange untersucht und ihm am Ende ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Er schläft jetzt. Ich hab nicht mehr mit ihm reden können. Der Arzt wollte zu mir kommen und mir einiges erklären, aber ich warte immer noch." Beide sehen sich verzweifelt an, dann fragt sie vorsichtig: "Könntest du bitte mal hier bleiben? Ich müsste dringend mal telefonieren." "Klar. Mach du ruhig. Ich werde hier nicht mehr weggehen." Garcia nickt und geht, klopft ihm noch mal kurz auf die Schulter. Reid lächelt leicht und setzt sich dann auf einen der Stühle und überlegt.

**POV Spencer:**

_Er schläft also. Das heißt erstmal Aufatmen. Auch dass sie ihn nicht auf die Intensivstation gebracht haben, ist ein gutes Zeichen. _  
_Jetzt heißt es wieder mal warten. Ich hoffe der Arzt kommt bald und wir erfahren endlich, was mit ihm ist. Ich mach mir Sorgen._


End file.
